


Algorithmen der Nacht

by ampersand_ch



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Explicit Sexual Content, Lies, M/M, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Rituals, Therapy, Undercover
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ampersand_ch/pseuds/ampersand_ch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock lässt sich für einen neuen Fall Undercover in eine psychiatrische Klinik einweisen. Für John und Sherlock beginnt ein ungeahntes, emotionales Abenteuer, das ihre Beziehung massiv verändert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Die Visitenkarte

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Algorithms of the Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050014) by [ampersand_ch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ampersand_ch/pseuds/ampersand_ch)



John hob den Kopf und schaute auf von seinem Blog, überrascht von Sherlocks unerwarteter Frage. Sie sassen friedlich im Wohnzimmer an der Baker Street, jeder vor seinem Laptop, und Sherlock fragte in die abendliche Stille hinein:

„Triffst du dich wieder mit James Sholto?“

Seine Stimme war deutlich angespannt und er schaute nicht auf, sah John nicht an. Er tippte einfach weiter auf seinem Laptop, als sei nichts vorgefallen.

John war im ersten Moment überfordert. Nicht, weil er die Frage nicht hätte beantworten können oder wollen. Vielmehr, weil Sholto noch immer ein Thema war für Sherlock. Seit der Hochzeit mit Mary vor drei Jahren lag es zwischen ihnen, und auch jetzt, so lange Zeit später, war die Frage, was Major James Sholto in Johns Leben bedeutete, für Sherlock noch immer relevant. Sherlock hatte das Thema schon mehrfach anzusprechen versucht, aber sie hatten nie wirklich darüber geredet. Immer war irgendetwas dazwischen gekommen oder Sherlock hatte dann doch abgebrochen. Oder John war ausgewichen.

„Er war mein Freund und Vorgesetzter in Afghanistan. Das weisst du, Sherlock“, sagte John ruhig.

„Ja, ich weiss“, erwiderte Sherlock unsicher. Er tippte weiter auf seinem Laptop. Die Finger unruhig und fahrig. In seinem Gesicht arbeitete es.

Es war John klar, dass Sherlock mehr wissen wollte, und er wartete auf die nächste Frage. [style type="italic"]Triffst du dich noch mit ihm?[/style] hatte Sherlock schon vor drei Jahren wissen wollen. Auch, ob sonst noch regelmässiger Kontakt bestünde. Und John erinnerte sich, dass er verneint und der Hoffnung Ausdruck gegeben hatte, dass nach der Hochzeit der Kontakt wieder aufleben möge. Eine schlechte Antwort für Sherlock. John hatte es zu spät bemerkt.

„Er ist noch immer dein Freund, nicht wahr?“ hakte Sherlock nach, den Blick weiter auf dem Bildschirm, die Finger tippend.

John dachte einige Augenblicke lang nach. Er wollte Sherlock nicht kränken, wusste, wie empfindlich er war in solchen Dingen. Aber er wollte auch nicht lügen.

„Ja, ich mag ihn“, sagte John ehrlich. „Er ist ein faszinierender Mann. Wir haben viel zusammen erlebt, sind durch viele schwierige Dinge gegangen. Wir waren aufeinander angewiesen. Das wischt man nicht so einfach vom Tisch.“

„Eine emotionale Verbindung“, probierte Sherlock.

„Freundschaft ist immer eine emotionale Verbindung.“

„War er dein bester Freund?“

„Es gab eine Zeit, damals in Afghanistan, da war er vielleicht so etwas wie ein bester Freund“, gab John vorsichtig zu. „Aber diese Zeit ist längst vorbei. Für mich hat ein neues Leben begonnen, als ich dich traf, Sherlock.“

„Du bist noch immer mit ihm verbunden.“

„Wir haben gemeinsame Vergangenheit und ich mag ihn. Das ist alles.“

John ertappte sich dabei, wie er das Gespräch abzuwürgen versuchte. Das war nicht gut. Vielleicht war jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt, darüber zu reden. Das halbjährliche Veteranentreffen stand bevor, und Sherlock wusste, dass er Sholto dort sehen, dass der Major seinetwegen kommen würde. Seit seiner Hochzeit, seit der Begegnung mit seinem ehemaligen Kommandanten und Freund, ging John an diese Treffen. Zuvor hatte er von dieser Zeit des Krieges nichts mehr wissen wollen. Letztes Mal war Sherlock verschwunden gewesen, als John vom Treffen zurückgekommen war, war erst nach zwei Tagen wieder aufgetaucht und hatte keine Auskunft gegeben, wo er gewesen war. Er hatte nur gefragt: [style type="italic"]Und, wie war das Weekend mit deinem Freund?[/style] Es seien viele Kameraden da gewesen, hatte John geantwortet, ärgerlich, nicht nur Sholto. Danach hatten sie nicht mehr darüber gesprochen.

Sherlock tippte. Er hatte während des Gesprächs nur einmal kurz aufgesehen, hatte Johns Blick gestreift und war dann wieder ausgewichen. John betrachtete ihn, sah die angespannte Haltung, die flatterigen Hände. Er wusste nicht, ob Sherlock weiterfragen würde oder ob er aufgegeben hatte.

John war sich bewusst, wie eifersüchtig und besitzergreifend Sherlock war. Er kannte ihn zu Genüge, auch diese Eigenschaft an ihm. Früher hatten sie sich deswegen gestritten. Sherlock hatte niemanden akzeptiert an Johns Seite. Weder Frau noch Mann. Mit Mary war es besser geworden. Sherlock hatte Mary akzeptiert und sie gemocht. Eine Freundin, die sie beide, John und Sherlock, nicht getrennt, sondern enger zusammengebunden hatte. Aber Mary war tot. Und seit sie wieder zusammenlebten an der Baker Street und ihre Beziehung verbindlicher geworden war, war Sherlock eifersüchtiger denn je. Das machte ein solches Gespräch schwierig. Und es machte es nötig.

John klappte seinen Laptop zu und stand auf. Er hatte am Tisch gearbeitet und ging hinüber zu Sherlock, der auf dem Sofa sass. Er ging zu ihm und drückte ihm den Bildschirm des Laptops langsam zu. Sherlock nahm überrascht die Finger weg, schaute auf in Johns Augen, das helle Blau fragend, vielleicht eine Spur verärgert. John nahm dem Freund den Laptop von den Knien, legte ihn mit der einen Hand auf den Salontisch, während er mit der anderen in Sherlocks nervöse Hände griff und sich neben ihn setzte. Warme, harte Finger, die sich nach kurzem Widerstand von den seinen festhalten und umschliessen liessen. Eine Berührung, die Sherlock zuliess.

„Sherlock. Du bist der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben. Das weisst du, nicht wahr? Aber es gibt noch andere Menschen da draussen, die mir auch wichtig sind. Einer davon ist James Sholto.“

Sherlock schwieg. Er schaute vor sich auf den Boden. Die Finger unstet in Johns Händen. Sherlock war voller Unruhe und John fragte:

„Was ist daran so schwierig für dich, Sherlock?“

Sherlocks Hände schlossen sich um Johns, drückten sie.

„Warum suchst du Körperkontakt zu mir, wenn du über Sholto reden willst? Warum nimmst du meine Hände?“ fragte er ängstlich. „Du initiierst, dass mein Körper Oxytocin ausschüttet. Und deiner auch. Du versuchst uns beide zu besänftigen, bevor du zu reden beginnst, weil du weisst, dass es schwierig wird. Du befürchtest, mich zu verletzen. Du sicherst dir den Kontakt zu mir auf dieser körperlichen Ebene, weil du dich vor meiner Reaktion fürchtest. Du hältst mich fest. Du bindest mich sichtbar und spürbar an dich, damit ich diese Verbindung zu dir nicht anzweifeln kann. Du weichst der Auseinandersetzung aus. Du hast Angst. Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass mich das beruhigt.“

Sherlocks Worte, schnell und leise. John war im ersten Moment vor den Kopf gestossen, spürte den Fluchtimpuls in seinen Fingern, bekämpfte ihn im selben Augenblick. Er schaute in die wasserhellen Augen, forschte darin. Der feste Griff ihrer Hände. Das Festhalten aneinander. Die gegenseitige Kraft. Sherlock hatte Recht. Wärme füllte John aus, floss von den Händen in seinen ganzen Körper, entspannte ihn. Oxytocin. Die Berührung veränderte die Situation zwischen ihnen, verhinderte Auseinandersetzung.

„Okay.“ John löste langsam seine Finger, zog sie aus den Händen des Freundes. Dann sagte er, klar und eine Spur härter, als er beabsichtigt hatte:

„Ich werde den Major in ein paar Tagen am Veteranentreffen sehen. Ich werde es dir nicht ersparen, Sherlock. Aber es gibt keinen Grund für deine Eifersucht. Das kann ich dir garantieren.“

Sherlock schaute auf seine Hände, die er, verlassen nun, in seinem Schoss zusammengelegt hatte, die Finger ruhelos.

„Warst du nie eifersüchtig?“ fragte er.

Wasserblau streifte Johns Blick, bevor Sherlock sich wieder abwandte und auf seine Hände starrte. John holte tief Luft. Nein, er war nicht eifersüchtig. Eigentlich nicht. Aber es gab einen Menschen, an den er sich erinnerte. Ein Mensch, der sein ganzes Leben zu zerstören gedroht hatte, alles, was ihm wichtig gewesen war. Eine heftige, ätzende Bedrohung, die ihn in Angst und Verzweiflung beinahe hatte ersticken lassen.

„Irene Adler“, sagte John leise. „Sie hat es geschafft, dich mir wegzunehmen. Deine Aufmerksamkeit, dein Herz, deine Zeit. Alles. Und vollständig.“

Sherlock schluckte. Das Blut war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen. Er schaute John an. Lange, verwundert. Nachdenklich. Er sagte nichts.

„Das kann Sholto nicht“, fuhr John fort. „Niemand kann mich dir wegnehmen. Nicht einmal Mary konnte es.“

John sah das Blau in Sherlocks Augen weit werden. Er wich dem Blick nicht aus sondern öffnete sich ihm, liess ihn in sich forschen. Es war einer jener Momente, in denen John wusste, dass er mehr gewollt hätte. Eine Umarmung. Zärtlichkeit. Irgendeinen Liebesbeweis, der mehr war als ein Blick. 

 

***

 

John trank den dritten Whiskey. Er war geflohen aus der Baker Street, nachdem Sherlock sich hilflos abgewandt, ohne Übergang seinen Laptop genommen und wieder gearbeitet hatte. Als sei nichts gewesen. Als habe er die Worte nicht gehört. Als habe er nicht verstanden, was John gesagt hatte. Als habe er nicht begriffen, dass es ein Liebesgeständnis war. Ein weiteres, auf das er nicht einging.

Die Bar zwei Strassen weiter. John war manchmal hier, wenn er Abstand brauchte. Er kannte ein paar Leute hier flüchtig, traf sie hin und wieder. Stammgäste. Maggie, die Bardame, zapfte Ale und mischte Whiskey sour.

„Kummer?“ fragte sie, als sie John den Whiskey hinstellte. John sass am Ende des Tresens. Er hatte keine Lust, mit irgendjemand zu reden.

„Nein“, sagte John.

Das goldfarbene Getränk hinterliess brennende Schärfe in seinem Mund. Die herben Aromen von Holz und Rauch stiegen in seine Nase, verteilten sich in seinem Mund, breiteten sich aus in seinem Kopf. Herbst, Holz, Waldboden. Hitze strömte in seinen Körper, ein Schwall von Wärme und Entspannung. Es war hervorragender Single Malt. John schloss die Augen. Die Luft im Lokal war stickig und roch nach Alkohol, Parfüm und Schweiss. Geräuschteppich aus schwatzenden und lachenden Menschen, im Hintergrund leise Pianomusik aus dem Lautsprecher. Die Bar war gut besucht, auch an Wochentagen. Maggie rieb hinter der Theke Gläser trocken.

„Macht dein Sherlock wieder einmal Probleme?“ fragte sie.

DEIN Sherlock. Wenn es so einfach gewesen wäre.

„Er ist nicht MEIN Sherlock“, knurrte John.

„Wessen dann?“ fragte Maggie.

Sie räumte die getrockneten Gläser ins Regal, begann die fünf Ale zu zapfen, die bestellt worden waren. Sie war ununterbrochen am Arbeiten ohne je ein Anzeichen von Hetze zu zeigen. Eine Bewegung lief nahtlos und harmonisch in die nächste. John bewunderte Maggie dafür, bewunderte ihre Ruhe und Gelassenheit. Ihre Frage ärgerte ihn. Er beantwortete sie nicht. Sherlock hatte nur ihn. Sie lebten zusammen. Sie gehörten zusammen. Die meisten hielten sie für ein Paar. Er hatte aufgehört, es zu dementieren. Es kam der Wahrheit nahe. Sie waren ein Paar, auch wenn ihre Beziehung nicht dem entsprach, was andere denken mochten.

Sie hatten eine Grenze überschritten, damals, nach Marys Tod. Er hatte sich zurückgezogen in seiner Trauer, aber Sherlock hatte ihn nicht allein gelassen, war bei ihm geblieben, Tag und Nacht. Tag und Nacht. Und er, John, hatte ihn ertragen, nur ihn, seine Gegenwart, seine Nähe, seine Zuwendung. Sie waren sich nahe gekommen in dieser Zeit. Sehr nahe. Auch körperlich. John erinnerte sich daran, an dieses überraschende Gefühl von Geborgenheit und Glück, als Sherlock zum ersten Mal auf dem Sofa den Arm um ihn gelegt, ihn festgehalten hatte. An die vielen Stunden, Schulter an Schulter, eng aneinander gedrückt, Sherlocks Hand in seiner. Wie Verliebte. Der Geruch von Sherlocks Hals, an den er seinen Kopf gelegt hatte, die feine Textur seiner Haare. Die engen Umarmungen. Irgendwann hatten sie sich geküsst, weich und zärtlich. Plötzliches Verlangen war aufgequollen zwischen ihnen und Sherlock hatte in dem Moment abgebrochen, als John darauf hatte eingehen wollen. Seither, seit fast einem Jahr, streiften sie diese Grenze entlang. Sherlock setzte sie. Und er setzte sie immer früher, so dass keine Versuchung mehr aufkommen konnte. John akzeptierte. Aber es war nicht normal, was sie da taten, verdammt! Und es war schwierig! John stellte das leere Glas kraftvoll auf dem Tresen ab und bestellte den nächsten Whiskey.

Es hatte Momente gegeben. Versuche. Sherlocks Hände in seinem Gesicht, die hellen Augen lustverhangen, sein eigener Körper flammend. Und dann doch wieder diese Grenze. Abbruch. Kaum erträglich. Der aufkeimende Unmut machte John Sorgen. Er hatte begonnen, solchen Situationen auszuweichen, sie nicht mehr zu initiieren. Sherlock hatte um mehr Zeit gebeten und John hatte sie ihm gewährt. Gewährte sie noch immer. Er war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob es je soweit kommen würde, dass sie miteinander schliefen. Auch wenn sie beide einander gestanden hatten, es zu wollen. Absicht war das eine. Wirklichkeit etwas völlig anderes.

Maggie stellte unaufgefordert den nächsten Whiskey vor John auf die Theke und legte eine Karte daneben, schweigend, unauffällig, zusammen mit dem Glas. Es war eine einfache weisse Visitenkarte. Maggie hatte sie mit der blanken Rückseite nach oben hingelegt. John nahm sie auf und drehte sie um.

„Was soll das?“ fragte er missmutig.

„Probiert’s aus“, sagte Maggie, während sie Eiswürfel aus dem Gefrierschrank holte und sie durch den Crusher schickte. Jemand hatte Whiskey Julep bestellt.


	2. Der Fall Lowe

Zwei Tage später - es war kurz nach 22 Uhr - kam John von seiner Spätschicht im St Bartholomew’s Hospital nach Hause und hörte schon im Treppenhaus die langgezogenen, tiefen Töne der Violine. Etwas musste vorgefallen sein. Sherlock tat das nur, wenn ihn etwas sehr beschäftigte. Sherlock sass in seinem Sessel am Kamin, tief in Gedanken versunken, den Blick geradeaus in die Leere gerichtet. Die Violine senkrecht auf den linken Oberschenkel gestellt, strich er mit langem Bogen über die Saiten. Unendlich langsam und ohne Druck. Leiser, heiserer, sonorer Klang. Die linke Hand am Griffbrett, träge wie in Zeitlupe, griff automatisch zufällige Töne, blieb dann lange liegen, während der Bogen die Saite schwingen liess. Keine Melodie. Nur lange vibrierende Schwingungen, so langsam, dass sie jeden Augenblick in ihre Obertöne zu zerfallen drohten. Sherlock schien nicht wahrzunehmen, was er tat.

John blieb in der Tür zum Wohnzimmer stehen. Er sah das nicht zum ersten Mal. Sherlock strich sich auf diese Art manchmal selber in eine Art Trance. Dann, wenn er tief in seinen Gedächtnispalast eintauchen, komplexen Dingen nachspüren wollte. Es war ein Zustand absoluter Konzentration. John wollte sich zurückziehen um nicht zu stören, da sagte Sherlock, ohne den Bogen abzusetzen oder aufzuschauen:

„Bleib hier, John.“

Seine Stimme klang derart abwesend, dass John sich nicht sicher war, ob Sherlock ihn wirklich wahrgenommen hatte oder ein Selbstgespräch führte. Aber dann schaute Sherlock auf und nahm den Bogen von den Saiten. Er schaute John entgegen und John ging fasziniert auf die hellen Augen zu, die noch ganz und gar versunken waren, traumtrunken nach innen gerichtet, die Pupillen weit offen. Weich schimmernder Seidenglanz.

John blieb vor dem Sessel stehen und Sherlock sagte, nach einigen Augenblicken, in denen sie sich schweigend angesehen und Sherlock den Weg zurück ins Jetzt halbwegs gefunden hatte:

„Ich möchte, dass du dir die Akte Lowe ansiehst. Du hast sie in deiner Mailbox. Ich möchte wissen, was du von dem Fall hältst.“

„Okay.“ Sie schauten sich noch immer in die Augen und John fragte: „Worum geht es?“

Sherlock senkte den Blick, langsam. Noch immer gedankenabwesend stimmte er die g- und die d‘-Saite nach.

„Ich möchte den Fall annehmen, aber ich brauche dich dazu.“

„Gut. Ich mache mir einen Tee und esse etwas, danach schaue ich es mir an.“

John ging in die Küche, setzte Tee auf. Noch während er sich einen Toast zubereitete, begannen wieder die langgezogenen Töne im Wohnzimmer. Etwas schien Sherlock viel zu denken zu geben. Die Akte Lowe? Es war auch durchaus ungewöhnlich, dass der Consulting Detective Johns Meinung zu einem Fall abholte, bevor er sich entschied, ihn anzunehmen. 

Eine Viertelstunde später sass John am Laptop und studierte das PDF-Dokument. Zwei Morde, beide Opfer männlich, um die 30 Jahre alt. Der eine Ingenieur, Ferdinand Lowe, der andere Bäcker, Henry Munro. Beide unverheiratet. Beide waren nackt und erstochen am Ufer eines Badesees gefunden worden, der eine im Colne Valley Park, der andere im Hampstead Heath Park. Der erste Mord an Lowe lag bereits zwei Jahre zurück, der zweite an Munro ein Jahr. Beide Morde waren im August geschehen. Und es gab eine äusserst auffällige Gemeinsamkeit: beide Opfer hatten sich in den Monaten davor in der Kurklinik Rosenfeld aufgehalten.

Die Obduktionsberichte gingen davon aus, dass die Männer nach einem nächtlichen Bad in den Badeseen zu Tode gekommen waren. Einmal drei Messerstiche von vorne in Hals und Brust, einer davon letal, einmal vier Messerstiche, ebenfalls Hals und Brust, zwei davon letal. Der Mörder schien abgebrüht zu sein. Die Einstiche waren glatt und präzise, als sei das Opfer bereits dagelegen und habe alles mit sich geschehen lassen. Beiden Männern waren die Geschlechtsteile abgeschnitten worden. Es gab keine Kampfspuren.

Sherlock hatte seine meditative Streicherei auf der Geige beendet und spielte eine Corelli-Sonate, leise, um John bei seiner Lektüre nicht zu stören.

„Die beiden Morde haben fast genau ein Jahr Abstand“, sagte John. „Könnte da etwas Rituelles dahinterstecken? Ein Jahrestag?“

Sherlock setzte kurz mit dem Spiel aus.

„Vielleicht. Oder es ist Zufall. Die Badeseen sind im August sehr beliebt.“

„Die Tat scheint einen sexuellen Kontext zu haben. Und die Rosenfeld-Klinik. Lässt sich da etwas herleiten?“

Sherlock spielte die paar Takte fertig, liess das Instrument dann sinken, legte es auf den Salontisch und griff nach dem Lappen.

„Ich bin mir fast sicher, dass die Rosenfeld-Klinik die richtige Spur ist“, sagte er nachdenklich, während er den Kolophoniumstaub von der Bespannung des Bogens rieb. „Deshalb möchte ich dort ermitteln. Es ist Juli. Lestrade hat Angst, es könnte im August den nächsten Mord geben.“

„Rosenfeld ist eine psychiatrische Klinik.“

„Beide Opfer waren zur Krisenintervention dort. Ich werde mich selber einweisen.“

„Das ist keine gute Idee, Sherlock. Das sind Profis. Die sezieren dich bevor du den Mund aufgemacht hast.“ 

„Deshalb brauche ich dich, John. Du verlässt mich. Ich falle in eine tiefe Krise. Sie werden uns das abnehmen.“

John glaubte sich verhört zu haben.

„Das kommt nicht in Frage! Warum sollte ich dich denn verlassen?“

„Was weiss ich? Du hast jemand anderen gefunden, ich gehe dir auf die Nerven, du liebst mich nicht mehr, du willst frei sein, irgendwelche anderen Beziehungsprobleme. Du triffst nächstens Sholto, wirst mit ihm gesehen. Das wäre ein guter Anlass. Lass dir etwas einfallen. Du ziehst aus. Nimm dir eine Pension.“

John starrte Sherlock schockiert an. Was er vorschlug, war derart ungeheuerlich, dass John nicht glauben konnte, dass es ihm ernst war.

„Ich soll gehen? Hier ausziehen? Spinnst du?“

Sherlock reinigte mit dem Lappen sorgfältig seine Violine.

„Es muss realistisch sein“, sagte er. „Sonst haben wir keine Chance.“

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein, Sherlock. Und Mrs. Hudson? Lestrade? Molly? Mycroft?“

Sherlock schaute auf. Seine blauen Augen waren kühl jetzt. Er war offensichtlich entschlossen, die Sache durchzuziehen.

„Lestrade wird wahrscheinlich dahinterkommen, er kennt die Akte. Alle anderen unterstützen uns, indem sie es glauben und bezeugen.“

John schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, Sherlock. Ich bin nicht bereit, unsere Freunde zu belügen und mit unserer Beziehung zu spielen. Dafür bedeutet sie mir zu viel.“

Für ein paar Sekunden war es still im Wohnzimmer. Sherlock rieb das Griffbrett seiner Geige sauber. John war aufgewühlt. Er starrte auf die Akte am Bildschirm. Das leise Summen des Laptops. Das weiche Wischen des Tuches auf dem Holz der Geige. Ihrer beider Atem. Und die Stille des Raumes, den sie seit so langer Zeit teilten.

„John, ich brauche eine Krise um mich einweisen zu können“, begann Sherlock von neuem. „Es wird mein Herz brechen, wenn du gehst. Ich werde mich emotional hinein steigern. Sie werden mir glauben. Wir lösen den Fall. Danach kommst du an die Baker Street zurück und alles ist wie vorher.“

„Du hast keine Ahnung, Sherlock“, entgegnete John aufgebracht. „Sie werden dich auseinandernehmen und dich therapieren, auch medikamentös. Es wird dich verändern. Rosenfeld ist kein Sonntagsspaziergang. Die Methoden der Klinik gelten als knallhart und unzimperlich.“

„Es kann nichts passieren. Wir beide wissen, wie es wirklich ist zwischen uns.“

John schloss die Augen. Etwas presste seine Brust zusammen und machte das Atmen schwer.

„Weisst du das denn?“ fragte er verzweifelt und provokativ, „weisst du denn, wie es wirklich ist zwischen uns?“

Sherlock stockte für einen Moment. Dann legte die Violine in den Geigenkasten, schloss den Deckel und hängte das Schloss ein. Es war totenstill, totenstill im Wohnzimmer an der 221B Baker Street. Sherlock legte den Geigenkasten in den Schrank und setzte sich John gegenüber an den Tisch. Sie schauten sich an. Schauten sich lange in die Augen.

„Du operierst zu nahe am Herzen, Sherlock“, sagte John leise.

„Es ist nur ein Fall, John. Nichts weiter.“

John forschte im hellen Blau des Freundes, sah für einen kurzen Moment die Unsicherheit darin.

„Nein“, sagte John. „Es ist nicht nur ein Fall. Das weisst du genau so gut wie ich. Lass uns eine andere Lösung suchen, Sherlock.“

„Beide Opfer fühlten sich zu Männern hingezogen, hatten sexuelle Probleme und waren verlassen worden. Ich bin der ideale Kandidat“, sagte Sherlock. Es klang absolut sachlich.

„Der ideale Lockvogel“, korrigierte John.

„Wie gesagt: die ideale Person für diese Ermittlung. Bitte John. Wir haben schon weit gefährlichere Dinge gemeistert.“

John holte tief Luft. Sherlock hatte Recht. Es bot sich geradezu an, auf diese Weise verdeckt zu ermittelt. Trotzdem erfüllte ihn dieser Plan mit geradezu panischem Unbehagen.

„Unter einer Bedingung: Du beziehst mich in die Ermittlungen mit ein“, forderte er.

„Das geht nicht. Du musst mich verlassen. Ich brauche eine nachvollziehbare Krisensituation.“

„Du beziehst mich in die Vermittlungen mit ein. Das ist die Bedingung. Wie, das ist mir egal.“

„Okay. Ich schaue, was ich tun kann.“

Sherlock wollte aufstehen, aber John hielt ihn am Handgelenk fest und zog ihn zurück auf den Stuhl. 

„Nein, Sherlock. Es geht hier offensichtlich um einen brutalen Sexualmörder. Ich will in deiner Nähe sein und informiert werden. Entweder das klappt, oder ich lasse die Sache auffliegen und hole dich da raus.“

Sie schauten sich an. John hielt Sherlocks Handgelenk noch immer fest. Sherlock legte zögernd seine Hand auf die des Freundes, drückte sanft.

„Ja, ich habe verstanden, John. Ich verspreche es.“

 

***

 

John war nicht wohl bei der Sache. Er packte seinen Koffer und die Sporttasche. Er war müde, hatte die halbe Nacht wach gelegen und darüber gebrütet, was sie vorhatten. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob Sherlock bewusst war, worauf er sich einliess. Das machte ihm Angst. Die Rosenfeld-Klink war bekannt für ihre Heilerfolge, war in der Fachwelt aber immer wieder kritisiert worden wegen zwiespältiger und unwissenschaftlicher Methoden. John war fest entschlossen, Sherlock nicht unkontrolliert einer Horde Psychiater, Quacksalber und Therapeuten auszuliefern. 

Was würde Mrs. Hudson sagen? John fühlte sich elend, Sherlock zu verlassen und ihn damit in eine Krise abstürzen zu lassen. Auch wenn es nur vorgetäuscht war: es würde hohe Wellen werfen in ihrem Freundeskreis. Mrs. Hudson würde leiden. Molly würde wütend sein, Lestrade alarmiert. Bei Mycroft war sich John nicht ganz sicher. Er würde Sherlock schützen wollen, war vielleicht erleichtert. Auf jeden Fall aber musste er, John, damit rechnen, dass alle ihn bestürmten. Er musste sich gut vorbereiten und wappnen. Es war nicht seine Art, jemanden einfach zu verlassen. John wusste, dass er das nie getan hätte oder tun würde ohne vorher alles versucht zu haben. 

Sie hatten in der Nacht den Plan noch kurz besprochen. John hatte ein Zimmer in einer Pension reserviert. Sherlock drängte, wollte so schnell als möglich handeln. Heute war Mrs. Hudson ausser Haus, das war ideal. Sie brauchten keine Eskalation vorzuspielen. Wenn Mrs. Hudson heimkam, war John weg und Sherlock verzweifelt, jede Hilfe zu spät, die Krise bereits da.

John trug Koffer und Tasche die Treppe hinunter, liess sie im Korridor stehen und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Sherlock stand beim Kamin und wartete auf ihn, bleich und ernst.

„Ich bin soweit“, sagte John. „Bestellst du mir ein Taxi?“

Sherlock griff schweigend nach seinem Mobiltelefon und bestellte ein Taxi.

„Drei Minuten“, sagte er tonlos. Seine Hand zitterte, als er das Gerät auf den Kaminsims legte.

John ging zu ihm. Sie standen voreinander und schauten sich in die Augen. Aufgerissen beide. Unsicher, ob das gut war, was sie hier taten. 

„Ich werde dich zumüllen mit SMS“, sagte Sherlock mit einem matten Lächeln. „Aber du wirst nicht darauf antworten. Versprich es.“

 _Nein, ich verspreche nichts._ John sprach es nicht aus. Er gab keine Antwort. Er streckte die Hand aus nach Sherlock und zog ihn zu sich. Sie umarmten sich schweigend und lange. Länger, als sie es je getan hatten. Sie lagen sich einfach in den Armen, einer in der Körperwärme des anderen, und hielten sich fest. So lange, bis das Taxi unten hupte. John löste sich. Ihre Hände streiften sich, hielten sich für einen Moment noch fest. Sie schauten sich an und nickten sich zu, bang und aufmunternd zugleich. Dann nahm John seinen Koffer und die Tasche und ging.

 

Als John etwas später in seiner Jackentasche nach der Geldbörse kramte um das Taxi zu bezahlen, fand er die Visitenkarte, die Maggie ihm hingelegt hatte. Tantra-Massage für Paare. Seltsame Idee von Maggie. Er konnte sich Sherlock beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen bei einer Tantra-Massage. Oder vielleicht doch? Massage und Entspannung waren mit Sicherheit Teil der Therapie im Rosenfeld. Der Gedanke, dass jemand anderer mit Sherlock eine Tantra-Massage teilen könnte, flackerte unvermittelt auf und liess John erschaudern. Er wischte den Gedanken weg. Was für ein Quatsch!


	3. Rosenfeld

_Sherlocks Haut glänzte und war geschmeidig und weich vom Öl. John schwitzte. Es war warm. Heiss. John konnte kaum atmen. Der Raum um sie war eng und dämmrig. Kerzen. Schummriges Licht. John fuhr mit seinen öligen Händen über Sherlocks Rücken, spürte die bebende Erregung, die davon ausging. Sherlock stöhnte unter ihm. Atme! sagte jemand. John zwang sich, tief und bewusst zu atmen. Einatmen. Ausatmen - alles ausatmen - alle Behinderung - alle Widerstände aufgeben. Tief einatmen - ganz nach unten – sich ganz öffnen - einströmen lassen - die Erregung einströmen lassen bis in den Schritt. Ausatmen – sich weiter öffnen – ganz öffnen. Johns Geschlecht stand steif und pochte. Auch er war nackt, kniete zwischen Sherlocks Beinen. Sherlocks Fleisch glitt durch seine Hände, als er die beiden Pobacken vor sich massierte, zwischen die geöffneten Schenkel griff, langsam, mit entschlossenem Druck über die weiche Innenseite strich. Es nahm ihm den Atem. Er sehnte sich danach, mit der Hand tiefer zu tasten, nach vorne, Sherlocks Geschlecht zu berühren. Da drehte sich Sherlock um, langsam und seufzend, und John sah die fortgeschrittene Erektion seines Freundes. Er hatte Sherlock noch nie so gesehen. Fest und steif. Die Augen verspiegelt, der Mund offen. John goss Öl in seine Hände und strich atemlos aber langsam über Sherlocks Brust, berührte die dunklen, harten Brustwarzen, küsste den weichen feuchten Mund, fuhr dann mit beiden Händen über den schmalen Körper, der sich ihm entgegenbäumte, fuhr langsam und bewusst links und rechts am Nabel vorbei, über die hageren Hüftknochen zur Mitte. Er berührte Sherlocks Penis, nahm ihn in die ölnasse Hand, streichelte und massierte ihn, liess ihn durch seine Finger gleiten. Sherlock krümmte sich und stöhnte, stiess in Johns Hand. Dann zog er ihn unvermittelt zu sich herunter auf die Matte, drückte ihn auf den Rücken und rutschte auf ihn, schmiegte für einen langen Moment seinen ölig rutschigen Körper an ihn. John rang nach Luft. Sherlock war schwer und heiss. Und er blieb einfach liegen. Blieb einfach reglos und schlaff auf ihm liegen. Es war heiss, John konnte kaum atmen. Seine Erektion schmerzte. Er drohte unter Sherlock zu ersticken._

John schreckte auf. Er lag unter der fremden, schweren Bettdecke der Pension. Es war heiss, viel zu heiss. Er schwitzte und sein Geschlecht war hart. Beinhart. Verdammt! Dieses Scheiss Tantra-Massagen-Zeug verfolgte ihn noch im Schlaf. Und hatte solche Folgen! Dabei hatte er keine Ahnung, was Tantra-Massage wirklich war. Was hatte Maggie nur angerichtet.

Sherlock. Wie es ihm wohl erging? John griff nach dem Mobiltelefon auf dem Nachttisch. 03:24 Uhr. Keine SMS. Er hatte nichts mehr gehört von Sherlock, seit er ihn verlassen hatte. Das war vor zwei Tagen gewesen. John stand auf und ging ins Bad, entledigte sich seiner Erektion. Das ging am schnellsten, wenn er dabei an Sherlock dachte, was er auch tat. Schon eine ganze Weile. Es war nicht das erste Mal. Es war wie es war. John verschwendete keine weiteren Gedanken daran. Er machte sich Sorgen um seinen Freund und Partner. War er bereits in der Klinik? Oder noch an der Baker Street? Wusste Mrs. Hudson schon etwas? Am liebsten hätte er Sherlock angerufen oder zumindest eine SMS geschickt, aber es war ihm klar, wie kontraproduktiv das war. Sherlock würde sich melden. Er hatte es versprochen. So legte sich John wieder ins Bett und versuchte zu schlafen. Er hatte die ganze Woche Notfalldienst im Barts und musste ausgeruht sein. Zudem würde es zwei oder drei Tage dauern, bis Sherlock in die Klinik aufgenommen und abgeklärt war. Erst dann konnte er mit den Ermittlungen beginnen.

John erwachte das nächste Mal, als sein Mobiltelefon klingelte. Es war kurz nach acht Uhr. Draussen war es längst hell, ein neuer Sommertag schimmerte durch die dichten Nachtvorhänge. John griff nach dem Handy auf dem Nachttisch. Es war nicht Sherlock. Es war Mycroft.

„John. Ich erwarte Sie um neun Uhr in meinem Büro. Ich schicke Ihnen den Wagen.“

„Ähm. Ich wohne nicht mehr an der Baker Street.“

„Das ist mir bekannt. Ich schicke den Wagen an Ihre neue Adresse.“ Mycrofts Stimme war hart.

„Es geht um Sherlock, nehme ich an.“

„Sie nehmen richtig an. Worum sollte es sonst gehen.“

Worum sonst? Es gab keinen anderen Grund, hatte noch nie einen gegeben, weshalb Mycroft sonst mit ihm hätte Kontakt aufnehmen sollen.

„Ich habe um zehn Uhr Dienst im Barts“, sagte John.

„Sie werden Ihren Dienst pünktlich antreten. Bis später.“

Klick. Mycroft hatte aufgehängt, bevor John noch etwas hätte sagen können und wäre es auch nur ein einfacher Gruss gewesen. 

John duschte sich und machte sich bereit. Mycroft war extrem kurz angebunden gewesen. Er wusste bereits, dass er Sherlock verlassen hatte, kannte die Adresse der Pension, in der er wohnte. Mycrofts Reaktion nach zu urteilen, war Sherlock jetzt in der Klinik Rosenfeld. Diese hatte wahrscheinlich Mycroft verständigt, den nächsten Verwandten. Und möglicherweise hatte Sherlock seinen Bruder gebeten, ihn zu benachrichtigen. Egal. Endlich Nachricht von Sherlock, wenn auch über Mycroft. Es gab jetzt eine Verbindung. Es ging los.

 

***

 

Mycroft sass nachdenklich hinter seinem Schreibtisch, die Fingerspitzen aneinander gelegt, die Hand am Kinn. Er schaute auf, als John das Büro betrat.

„Setzen Sie sich“, sagte er ohne jeden Gruss.

John setzte sich auf den angewiesenen Stuhl. Mycroft musterte ihn aufmerksam und wortlos, die Augenbrauen leicht hochgezogen. Auf seiner Stirn bildeten sich Falten. Er war ungewöhnlich ernst. John fühlte sich unwohl unter dem prüfenden Blick, entschied aber abzuwarten, bis der andere das Wort ergreifen würde. Mycroft liess sich Zeit damit. Er holte tief Luft, ordnete gedankenversunken ein paar Papiere auf seinem Schreibtisch. Dann fragte er, völlig unerwartet:

„Lieben Sie meinen Bruder?“

John war von der Frage überrumpelt. Er hätte sie jederzeit spontan mit ja beantwortet, wäre da nicht der Fall Lowe gewesen und das Versprechen, Sherlocks Ermittlungen mitzutragen. Es ging jetzt nicht um Sherlock und ihn. Es ging um diesen Fall. Also fragte er zurück:

„Können wir zur Sache kommen?“

„Ich fürchte, das IST die Sache“, sagte Mycroft sorgenvoll. Und nach ein paar Herzschlägen: „Wann haben Sie Sherlock das letzte Mal gesehen?“

„Vorgestern. Vormittags.“

„Sherlock hat vorgestern Nacht versucht, sich das Leben zu nehmen.“

Der Schock nahm John für einen Moment den Atem, lähmte ihn. Sich das Leben nehmen? Verdammt! Was hatte Sherlock getan. John versuchte sich zu fassen, schluckte mühsam.

„Was ist passiert?“ fragte er tonlos.

„Er hat sich die Pulsadern aufgeschnitten. Zum Glück ist er rechtzeitig zur Vernunft gekommen, hat sich einen Druckverband angelegt und sich selber in eine psychiatrische Klinik eingewiesen.“

John konnte nicht begreifen, was er hörte. Es war eine völlig andere Dimension, als er erwartet hatte. Sherlock hatte sich verletzt. Das war kein Spiel mehr. Keines, an dem er mitspielen wollte. Verdammt! Verdammt Sherlock! Warum? Warum die Pulsadern aufschneiden? Scheisse! Scheisse, Sherlock! Warum machst du sowas? John hatte die Augen geschlossen. Er brauchte einige Sekunden, bevor er wieder denken konnte. Dann fragte er:

„Wo ist er?“

„In der Rosenfeld-Klinik.“

„Kann ich zu ihm?“

„Nein. Er ist in der Krisenintervention. Keine Besuche. Und schon gar nicht SIE, John.“ 

John schwieg. Sherlock war da, wo er hatte hinwollen. Aber zu welchem Preis.

„Warum haben Sie ihn verlassen?“ fragte Mycroft.

„Das ist eine Sache zwischen mir und Sherlock“, wich John aus. 

„Nicht, wenn mein Bruder sich deswegen umbringt!“ Mycroft wurde deutlich lauter. 

„Es hat verschiedene Gründe“, lenkte John ein. „Ich werde sie nicht vor Ihnen ausbreiten. Fragen Sie Ihren Bruder.“

„Er ist im Moment nicht ansprechbar.“

„Dann geben Sie ihm etwas Zeit. Er ist gut aufgehoben in der Rosenfeld-Klinik.“

„Und Sie? Was werden Sie tun?“

„Dasselbe“, antwortete John.

Er log. Er wusste, dass er umgehend mit der Klinik Kontakt aufnehmen und sich zu Sherlock Zugang verschaffen würde.

„John. Ich weiss zwar nicht, was Sherlock an Ihnen so besonders findet, aber offenbar sind Sie ihm wichtiger, als ich dachte. Überlegen Sie es sich nochmal. Es kann doch nicht so schlimm sein, dass Sie nicht mehr bei ihm wohnen können.“

„Es geht nicht ums Wohnen.“

Mycroft blies hörbar die Luft durch die Nase.

„Das habe ich befürchtet“, sagte er.

 

John liess sich mit Mycrofts Limousine ins Barts fahren. Er hatte sich mit dem älteren Holmes geeinigt, dass sie in Kontakt bleiben würden, bis es Sherlock besser ging. Auf der Fahrt las John betroffen die SMS, die Sherlock unterdessen geschickt hatte:

_Ich liebe dich, John. SH_

John starrte auf das Display. Die Worte verwirrten ihn und wühlten ihn auf, obschon er vermutete, dass sie der Rolle entsprangen, die Sherlock spielte. Trotzdem konnte er sich dieser klaren, einfachen Aussage nicht entziehen. Sie erreichte ungefiltert sein Herz und heizte es auf, liess es kraftvoll schlagen. John wusste, dass er nicht antworten durfte. Das war gut so. Er hätte nicht gewusst, was er hätte schreiben können. _Ich liebe dich auch_. Hätte er das getan? Hätte er Sherlock diese Worte zurückgeschrieben unter anderen Bedingungen? Im richtigen Leben, ohne Spiel? Ja, wahrscheinlich. Wenn Sherlock es zuliesse, derart offen zu kommunizieren, dann würde er es wohl auch tun.

John zog sich im Krankenhaus um, schlüpfte in die hier übliche Arztkleidung. Dann suchte er Zuflucht in einem leeren Ärztezimmer und rief in der Rosenfeld-Klinik an. Überraschenderweise wurde er nicht abgewiesen, sondern, nachdem er ein paar Fragen zu seiner Identität beantwortet hatte, mit der Ärztin verbunden, die Sherlock behandelte. Dr. Melicia Kenny.

„Wir würden gerne mit Ihnen sprechen, Dr. Watson“, sagte sie. Freundliche, offene Stimme. „Wären Sie bereit, dazu in die Klinik Rosenfeld zu kommen?“

Ja, klar. Natürlich war John bereit dazu. Er freute sich, dass alles so gut klappte.

 

***

 

Die Klinik lag etwas ausserhalb der Stadt. Ein Ensemble aus barocken und modernen Bauten, umgeben von einem grosszügigen Park, der eingefasst war von einem mindestens zwei Meter hohen Zaun. John ging durch das Eisengittertor und schritt den hellen Kiesweg entlang, der zum Säulen-Portal des barocken Hauptgebäudes führte, einem dreigeschossigen, langgezogenen Bau, der sich mit seinen massiven Stockwerken dem Ankommenden wie eine Festung entgegen stellte. Trotzig und einschüchternd. Auf dem Platz davor plätscherte ein Springbrunnen. John meldete sich am Empfang und wurde abgeholt. Lange Korridore. Alte Steintreppe ins Obergeschoss. Klinkerböden. Es roch nach Reinigungsmittel und Kaffee. Das Sprechzimmer von Dr. Kenny ein hoher, heller Raum mit Stuckdecke und grossem Sprossenfenster. Einfache Möbel. Zimmerpflanzen. John setzte sich in den lindengrünen Polstersessel, den man ihm anwies.

Dr. Kenny war älter als ihre Stimme am Telefon hätte vermuten lassen. Vielleicht 60 oder mehr. Ihr Haar war kraus und grau, sie hatte es im Nacken zusammengebunden, ein wirres Büschel. Ihre grünblauen Augen waren wach und freundlich, ihr Lächeln frei und offen, der Griff ihrer Hand fest und warm. Ein Hauch Erdbeerduft schien von ihr auszugehen. Sie war eine charismatische Persönlichkeit.

„Sie wissen, dass ihr Partner sich die Pulsadern an den Handgelenken aufgeschnitten hat?“ fragte sie, nachdem sie John ein Glas Wasser hingestellt und sich ihm gegenüber in den Polsterstuhl gesetzt hatte. „Und Sie wissen auch den Grund?“

„Ich bin aus der gemeinsamen Wohnung ausgezogen. Ich nehme an, das ist der Grund.“

„Wie kommen Sie zu dieser Annahme?“

„Es geschah am selben Tag. Wir hatten uns gestritten.“ Und nach ein paar Sekunden fragte John: „Wie geht es ihm?“

„Wir sind dabei abzuklären, wie wir ihm helfen können. Er wird eine Weile hier bleiben müssen.“

Dr. Kenny musterte John aufmerksam. 

„Ihr Partner sagt, dass er extrem eifersüchtig ist“, sagte sie dann.

„Ja, das ist er.“

„Wie gehen Sie damit um?“

Wie ging er damit um? Schwer zu sagen. John dachte nach.

„Ich versuche ihn zu beschwichtigen und mein Leben trotzdem zu leben“, sagte er dann.

„Hat er Grund zur Eifersucht?“

John hätte beinahe einfach "nein" gesagt. Aber dann wurde ihm klar, dass es einen Grund geben musste für ihr Zerwürfnis. Er erinnerte sich an Sherlocks Aussage, er solle sich das Treffen mit Sholto zunutze machen, und er sagte:

„In meinen Augen nein. In seinen wohl schon.“

„Er sagt, Sie treffen sich mit einem sehr engen Freund nächstes Wochenende.“

„Ja, das stimmt. Ich treffe mich regelmässig mit ihm. Ich mag mich nicht erpressen lassen, wissen Sie.“

Dr. Kennys Mundwinkel zuckten.

„Sie fühlen sich erpresst?“

„Sherlock macht mir ein schlechtes Gewissen. Ich habe die ganze Zeit ein ungutes Gefühl, wenn ich mich mit jemandem treffe. Ich weiss, dass ich ihn verletze. Seine Eifersucht quält mich.“ 

„Schlechtes Gewissen. Wessen Problem ist das?“ fragte Dr. Kenny.

John holte tief Luft.

„Meines“, sagte er dann.

Dr. Kenny lächelte. Dann sagte sie:

„Ihr Partner sagt, dass er nicht fähig ist, sexuell auf Sie einzugehen. Glauben Sie, dass dies der Grund ist für seine Eifersucht?“

Auch das noch. Scheisse! Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Sherlock hatte wirklich alle Karten auf den Tisch gelegt. _Was tust du mir an, Sherlock? Was tust du mir an!_

„Er war schon extrem eifersüchtig, als das noch kein Thema war zwischen uns. Als wir einfach nur Freunde waren“, sagte John in der Hoffnung, Dr. Kenny damit zufrieden zu stellen und das Thema zu beenden. Aber er hatte die Rechnung ohne die Ärztin gemacht.

„Wie leben Sie Ihre Sexualität, Dr. Watson?“ fragte sie.

Das ging John zu weit, und er antwortete, trotzig:

„Ich denke, das tut hier nichts zur Sache.“

Für ein paar Sekunden war es still im Sprechzimmer. Draussen vor dem Fenster lärmten junge Spatzen, die von ihren Eltern gefüttert wurden.

„Sie sind der Partner von Mr. Holmes“, sagte Dr. Kenny ruhig. „Sie leben mit ihm in einer ausschliesslichen Beziehung. Er kann Ihnen die sexuelle Zuwendung nicht geben, die sie brauchen, aber er bindet Sie an. Wessen Problem ist das?“

Verdammt! John fühlte Zorn in sich aufsteigen und ihn heiss überschwemmen. 

„Es ist MEIN Problem“, sagte er hart und verärgert, bemüht, nicht zu schreien. „Und ich habe es gelöst. Ich habe ihn verlassen!“

John erschrak über seine eigenen Worte. Er war aufgestanden, die Fäuste geballt, bereit zu gehen. Er war voller Wut. Voll heisser, brodelnder, bitterer Wut. So heftige Emotionen. Woher? Weshalb? Verdammt, Sherlock. Was tun wir hier? Dr. Kennys grünblauer Blick lag ruhig auf ihm. John hatte fliehen wollen, aber er war wie erstarrt. Wovor floh er? Er war da um einen Fall zu lösen. Irgendwo in diesem Haus war Sherlock und wahrscheinlich auch ein grausamer Sexualmörder. 

„Kann ich zu ihm?“ fragte er, versöhnlich jetzt.

„Nein.“

Dr. Kennys Stimme klar und bestimmend. Sie stand auf, holte Notizblock und Kugelschreiber vom Pult, hielt John beides hin.

„Aber wenn Sie mir Ihre Kontaktdaten überlassen, halte ich Sie auf dem Laufenden. Ich denke, das ist im Sinne Ihres Partners. Wie Sie mich erreichen, wissen Sie ja.“


	4. Der Major

John kam vom Barts nach Hause in sein Ein-Zimmer-Apartment und machte Tee. Es war öde, allein zu sein. Ohne Sherlock zu sein. Ohne die vertraute Wohnung an der Baker Street, ohne Mrs. Hudson. Wie es der alten Lady wohl ging? John musste in den kommenden Tagen irgendwann an die Baker Street, wohl oder übel. Er hatte noch private Sachen dort liegen, die er brauchte. Aber er hatte Angst Mrs. Hudson zu begegnen und schob es hinaus. Er hatte genügend andere Probleme, die ihn belasteten. Er machte sich Sorgen um Sherlock. Er konnte nicht einordnen, was in der Klinik geschehen war. Dr. Kenny hatte ihn provoziert, ihm auf den Zahn gefühlt. Offensichtlich hatte sie Interesse an ihm. John hoffte, dass sie erwog, ihn in Sherlocks Therapien mit einzubeziehen. Er hatte sich erkundigt. Dr. Melicia Kenny war bekannt dafür, unkonventionelle Wege zu gehen. Dies nicht immer zur Freude von Angehörigen, die sie gerne verpflichtete. Sie war die einzige direkte Verbindung zu Sherlock. Aber sie hielt ihn auch von Sherlock fern. Zum Glück gab es SMS und Sherlock hatte das angefangen, was er als „zumüllen“ angekündigt hatte.

_Darf mein Handy jetzt 2x30 Minuten am Tag benutzen. SH_

_John, ich vermisse dich. SH_

_Hatte Gesprächstherapie. Dr. Kenny sagt, du warst hier. SH_

_Bekomme Massagen, das macht mir Mühe. Der Masseur ist zum Glück geduldig. SH_

_Heute Wahrnehmungs-Therapie. War spannend. SH_

_John John John John John - kann an nichts anderes denken. SH_

_Brauche Psychotherapie. Erste Sitzung war ok. SH_

_Nachts viel geweint. Weiss nicht warum. Alles hier ist sehr anstrengend. SH_

_Gruppengespräch war lächerlich. Habe mich verweigert. SH_

_Darf ab heute im Park spazieren, allerdings nur begleitet. SH_

_Denke ununterbrochen an dich. SH_

_Habe keinen Appetit. Das Essen ist grässlich. Freue mich auf Thai. SH_

_War mit dem Masseur Kaffee trinken. Er ist sehr nett. SH_

Der Masseur. Sherlock erwähnte ihn nicht ohne Grund und gleich zweimal. Was bedeutete „er ist sehr nett“? War er eine Spur? Sherlock schien sich auf ihn einzulassen, ging mit ihm Kaffee trinken. John konnte nicht behaupten, dass ihn das beruhigte. Dr. Kenny hatte sich auch nicht mehr gemeldet. John beschloss, sie anzurufen. 

 

***

 

Sherlock sah grauenhaft aus. Dünn, bleich und eingefallen. Die Augen gerötet, der Blick ängstlich und abwesend zugleich. Er hatte beide Handgelenke verbunden. Seine Hände waren unruhig. Das war zu sehen, obschon er sie in seinem Schoss zusammenkrampfte. Sherlock sass auf einer der Holzbänke im Park. Neben ihm eine Begleitperson, eine junge Pflegerin. John zögerte, aber Dr. Kenny fasste ihn leicht am Arm und sagte:

„Es ist okay. Er hat gewünscht, Sie zu sehen.“

John liess sich mehr führen als dass er selber ging, blieb stumm vor der Bank stehen. Er war schockiert vom elenden Anblick, den Sherlock bot. Scheue, wasserhelle Augen schauten zu ihm auf. Sherlocks Lippen formten ein lautloses

„John.“

John ging vor ihm in die Hocke, betroffen, griff nach den ineinander gepressten Fingern des Freundes, die seine Hand sofort fest umklammerten. John spürte das Zittern in den harten Händen.

„Sherlock“, sagte er leise.

Er war fassungslos, dass sich Sherlocks Augen umgehend mit Tränen füllten, heftig. Viele Tränen. Sie stürzten ungehindert über die hageren Wangen. Dr. Kenny legte eine Hand auf Johns Schulter. 

„Setzen Sie sich zu ihm“, sagte sie. 

John stand auf, setzte sich neben Sherlock auf die Bank und hielt den Freund fest, der sich gegen ihn sinken liess, sich anklammerte, das Gesicht an seinen Hals presste und haltlos weinte. John legte die Arme um ihn, zog den mageren Körper an sich, drückte seine Nase in das wirre Haar und schloss die Augen. Sherlock roch fremd. Anders. John war aufgewühlt. Er war sich nicht sicher, was hier geschah. War das gespielt? War das echt? Sherlock konnte auf Kommando weinen, das wusste er. Er hatte es mehrfach gesehen. Sherlock setzte Tränen ungeniert ein, wenn ihm das beim Lösen eines Falles half. Sherlock konnte verblüffend einfach mit den Gefühlen anderer spielen und tat dies auch hemmungslos. Aber das hier? Sherlocks Finger in seine Sommerjacke gekrallt. In das Fleisch darunter, schmerzhaft. Der schaudernde Körper in seinen Armen. Die vielen Tränen, die unaufhaltsam in seinen Kragen sickerten. Und dennoch hatten die SMS keine Hinweise geliefert, dass es Sherlock schlecht ging. Ausser vielleicht die Bemerkung mit den nächtlichen Tränen. John hatte es automatisch der Rolle zugeteilt, die Sherlock spielte.

„Bleib bei mir, John. Bitte“, schluchzte Sherlock an seinem Hals und John fuhr mit der Hand gedankenverloren über den knochigen Rücken.

Die Pflegerin hatte sich zurückgezogen, Dr. Kenny setzte sich neben John, berührte mit der Hand ganz leicht seine Schulter und fragte, sanft:

„Geht das für Sie? Kommen Sie damit zurecht?“

John nickte. Er löste sich langsam von Sherlock, strich ihm das verklebte Haar aus dem Gesicht, streichelte seine Wangen und nickte ihm aufmunternd zu. Sherlock nahm das Taschentuch an, das John ihm in die Hand drückte.

„Ich würde Sie gerne in Sherlocks Therapie mit einbeziehen, Dr. Watson“, sagte die Ärztin. „Es ist mir bewusst, dass Sie ihr eigenes Problem bereits gelöst haben, indem Sie sich von Ihrem Partner trennten. Ich werde das respektieren. Sie werden jederzeit die Wahl haben, können jederzeit aussteigen. Wären Sie unter diesen Bedingungen bereit, bei der Bewältigung von Sherlocks Krise mitzuhelfen?“

Ja! Es klappte! Hervorragend! John musste sich zusammennehmen, um nicht vorschnell und freudig zuzustimmen. Er gab sich nachdenklich, schaute in Sherlocks Augen, die ängstlich und bittend an ihm hingen.

„Bitte, John“, flüsterte Sherlock.

John nahm Sherlocks Hand, die nach ihm griff, nahm sie in die seine.

„Willst du das wirklich, Sherlock?“ fragte er und schaute in die verzagten hellen Augen. „Es wird dich noch einmal mit all diesen schmerzhaften Dingen konfrontieren.“

Sherlock senkte den Blick. Dann drückte er leicht Johns Hand und antwortete matt:

„Ja, ich möchte es. Es wird mir helfen.“

„Ihr Partner weiss, dass Sie ihre eigenen Wege gehen werden“, sagte Dr. Kenny zu John. „Er weiss, dass die Therapie darauf ausgerichtet ist, sein Problem zu lösen. Nicht, Sie zurückzugewinnen.“

John holte tief Luft.

„Okay“, sagte er. „Unter diesen Bedingungen bin ich bereit.“

 

***

 

Das Veteranentreffen. John ging unwillig hin. Dabei hatte er sich so lange darauf gefreut. Aber alles war anders. Kein eifersüchtiger Partner mehr, dem er das Treffen abringen musste. Keine Rechtfertigungen. Keine Szene. Er war frei. Und er war allein. Aber es gab diesen Mann in der Klinik, an dem er so hing, dass er es selber kaum glauben konnte. Der so viel Heimat war, egal ob in der Baker Street oder im Rosenfeld. Der in seinen Armen geweint hatte. Er konnte das Bild nicht vergessen, kam damit nicht so problemlos zurecht, wie er gemeint hatte. Sherlock. John dachte an ihn, als er sich bereit machte, vor dem Spiegel das Sakko zuknöpfte, die Krawatte geraderückte. Er wollte Major James Sholto sehen. Ja, so war es. Er wollte ihn sehen, wollte den Mann sehen, der ihm einst so viel bedeutet hatte und noch immer bedeutete. Major Sholto. Mit keinem anderen Menschen verband ihn mehr prägende Vergangenheit.

Mit dem Major hatte er gelernt, was Freundschaft war. Freundschaft in ihrem tiefsten, klarsten Sinne. _Ich bin bereit, für dich zu sterben._ Nicht mehr. Nicht weniger. Die Bereitschaft, das Leben zu geben. Das war kein theoretischer Wert gewesen, damals in Afghanistan, keine sentimentale Floskel. Es war unmittelbarer Alltag gewesen. Das Wertvollste und zugleich Hinfälligste, das man hatte geben können. Leben. Freundschaft und Opfer, jeden Augenblick wahr gemacht. Allgegenwärtig. Ich bin bereit, für dich zu sterben. Ein Schuss. Der Einschlag einer Granate. Abschied für immer. Massband der Freundschaft. Loslassen. _Du gehst, ich bleibe noch._ Es änderte nichts. Tod änderte nichts an der Verbindung. Leichen von Kameraden, in blutige Stücke gerissen. Vertraute Gesichter zerfetzt. Geliebte Augen erloschen. Blut. Knorpel. Hirn. Biomasse. Die Ungeheuerlichkeit des Todes. Tag für Tag. Nacht für Nacht. Trauer. Ohnmacht. Hoffnungslosigkeit. Angst. Freundschaft als einzige Quelle des Überlebens, emotional, mental, physisch. Einziges Ideal, geschmiedet und gehärtet in Feuer und Blut. Unzerstörbare Insel in einer Welt des Grauens.

Sie lebten beide, Sholto und er, hatten beide überlebt. Das war nicht banal. Der Schwur galt noch immer. Ich für dich, du für mich. Freundschaft in einem Kontext, der ausserhalb des Krieges vielleicht unverständlich war. Intimität, die im zivilen Leben keine Entsprechung fand. Klar, einfach, geradlinig. So war es mit dem Major. So und nicht anders. Selbst das abenteuerlichste kriminalistische Leben im zivilen London konnte nicht annähernd erfassen, was die Gräuel eines Krieges bedeuteten. Sherlock war zu Recht eifersüchtig.

John starrte in die grauen Augen im Spiegel. Es gab etwas, tief in ihm, das Major James Sholto gehörte und das er vor Sherlock verschlossen hielt.

Sherlock war zu Recht eifersüchtig.

Die Erkenntnis beschäftigte John. Er dachte an Sherlock und der Gedanke quälte ihn. Quälte ihn mehr als je vorher. Er kam sich schuldig vor. Er dachte auch an Sherlock, als er James gegenübersass, und in die wunderbar klaren, blauen Augen schaute. Die Ränder ihrer Weingläser berührten sich und erzeugten einen hellen, lang anhaltenden Klang.

„Du bist nachdenklich“, sagte Sholto.

John lächelte.

„Vor dir kann ich wirklich nichts verbergen, was?“

„Sherlock?“

„Er hat versucht, sich das Leben zu nehmen.“

Was für ein eigenartiges Thema zwischen Männern, die jahrelang in jeder Sekunde verzweifelt darum gekämpft hatten, das Leben zu behalten.

„Er liebt dich auf beängstigende Weise“, sagte Sholto. „Das dachte ich mir schon an deiner Hochzeit.“

„Beängstigend?“

Sholto senkte den Blick. Er liess sich Zeit. Er war ein Mann, der sich Zeit leistete. Er hatte dem Tod ins Auge geblickt und überlebt. Etwas anderes zählte nicht mehr. Jede Sekunde war wertvoll, war Sorgfalt, Genuss und Offenbarung.

„Beängstigend in seiner Komplexität“, sagte er. „Die verschlungene Vielschichtigkeit seiner Persönlichkeit widerspiegelt sich in seiner Liebe. Vielleicht musst du es so sehen, um ihn zu verstehen. Er ist ein äusserst ungewöhnlicher Mann. Du solltest stolz sein auf seine Freundschaft.“

John schaute in die ruhigen Augen, deren lichtes Blau im Schein der Lampe leuchtete. James war ein besonderer Mann. Wie Sherlock. Oder eher wie das Gegenstück zu Sherlock. Er sprach über Liebe mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, die John fremd war.

„Warum wollte er sich umbringen?“ fragte der Major.

John holte tief Luft. Er wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte. James anlügen? Ihm die Wahrheit sagen? Das konnte er nicht. Er hatte Sherlock versprochen, die Rolle zu spielen.

„Ich habe ihn verlassen“, sagte John.

Er schaute sein Gegenüber dabei nicht an. Und da Sholto für lange Zeit einfach schwieg, fragte John:

„Vermisst du das nie? Dieses Leben mit dem Tod, der alles einfach, klar und intensiv macht?“

Sholtos helle Augen musterten ihn aufmerksam. Er antwortete wohlwollend und mild, als er sagte:

„Nein, ich vermisse nichts, was mit Krieg zu tun hat. Es ist nicht die Gefahr, die das Leben intensiv macht, John, sondern die innere Ruhe, die erlaubt, nahe bei den Dingen zu sein.“

John schaute in die schönen Augen, deren Blick liebend auf ihm lag. Es gab keinen anderen Menschen, dem John so vollständig vertraut hätte. Es gab keinen anderen Menschen, dem er so lange und offen in die Augen schauen konnte. Sholto hatte diese Weisheit und diesen Frieden in sich, der es einfach machte, ihm zu glauben. 

Sholtos gesunde Hand lag auf dem Tisch, entspannt. John tastete danach. Ihre Hände umfassten sich fest, und sie schauten sich an, wie sie es oft getan hatten, draussen im Feld vor Schlachten und aussichtslosen Gefechten, bereit, füreinander zu sterben. Bereit, sich zu verlieren.

Sie schauten sich lange in die Augen. Die Luft vibrierte zwischen ihnen. Sholto zog seine Hand aus der von John. Er lächelte nachdenklich, als er sagte, bedächtig:

„Wir sind nicht mehr im Krieg, John. Wach auf. Geh zu Sherlock. Er braucht dich. Und du brauchst ihn.“

 

***

 

John betrachtete gedankenabwesend die nächtlichen Strassen, die an ihm vorbeizogen. Er hatte das Veteranentreffen verlassen noch bevor die eigentlichen Feierlichkeiten begonnen hatten. Er hatte dem Taxifahrer die falsche Adresse gegeben: 221B Baker Street. Er war unruhig und auf perfide Weise orientierungslos. Er konnte nicht zu Sherlock. Er fühlte sich verlassen.

221B Baker Street war dunkel. Mrs. Hudson schlief wahrscheinlich bereits. John kramte den Schlüssel hervor. Die Wohnung war leer und roch ungelüftet. John öffnete das Fenster und liess die Nachtluft einströmen. Er schenkte sich einen doppelten Whiskey ein, setzte sich in seinen Stuhl am Kamin und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Sherlocks SMS drehte in seinem Kopf und krampfte sein Herz zusammen:

_In der Meditation sehe ich mich von dir wegtriften und kann es nicht aufhalten. SH_


	5. Die Ulme

John hielt seine Augen geschlossen. Die Nachmittagssonne schäkerte durch die Blätter der Ulme. Es war angenehm warm. Irgendwo im Park schnatterten Enten. Sherlocks Haare kitzelten an seinem Hals. John zog ihn enger zu sich. Dr. Kenny hatte sie hinausgeschickt in den Park. Sie sollten sich ein Bänkchen aussuchen und eine Stunde gemeinsam sitzen. Es war eine der Aufgaben, die sie im Rahmen der Therapie zu erfüllen hatten.

„Ist der Masseur eine Spur?“ fragte John ohne die Augen zu öffnen.

„Er interessiert sich jedenfalls auffällig für mich. Deshalb wäre besser, er würde uns nicht so sehen.“

John schmunzelte. Es war Sherlock, der sich an ihn gedrückt hatte, kaum hatten sie sich hingesetzt. Er hatte ihm nur noch den Arm um die Schulter gelegt. Alles andere kam von Sherlock. Es fühlte sich unglaublich gut an. Sherlocks Körper. Sein Haar. Sein Atem. Sein Duft. John hatte nicht vor, jetzt den Rebellen zu spielen. 

Sie waren sich sofort einig gewesen, dass es dieses Bänkchen sein musste. Es hatte sie geradezu magisch angezogen. Es lag verborgen unter ausladenden Ästen, die fast bis zum Boden reichten. Die hellen Blätter raschelten leise in der Sommerluft, die durch den Park strich. Es war eine überraschende Idylle, die sie umfing und sie zueinander hinzog. Sie dösten im Schatten des mächtigen Baumes wie ein Liebespaar.

Eine Stunde. Sie hatten hier eine volle Stunde zu sitzen als Vorbereitung auf die nachfolgende gemeinsame Gesprächstherapie. Nur das. Nichts sonst.

„Müssen wir reden?“ fragte John.

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste.“

„Die Ermittlungen?“

„Noch ganz am Anfang. Der Masseur redet gern und ich habe ihm meine ganze Lebensgeschichte erzählt – natürlich fingiert. Man hat viel Zeit während einer Massage. Wenn jemand an persönliche Details kommt, dann er. Er arbeitet seit fünf Jahren hier und hat auch die Opfer behandelt. Er ist jedenfalls verdächtig. Darüber hinaus ist er eine ausgezeichnete Informationsquelle. Ich werde mich an ihn ranhalten.“

„Pass auf dich auf, Sherlock.“

„Solange ich in der Klinik bin, wird nichts passieren.“

„Sei trotzdem vorsichtig, ja?“

Sherlock brummelte. Haar streifte Johns Hals. Eine Nasenspitze, Schnuppern, Schnaufen, Lippen, Zunge. Eine feuchte, weiche Liebkosung hinter seinem Ohr. Sherlock küsste und saugte ihn an dieser empfindlichen Stelle und Johns Körper reagierte augenblicklich darauf. Er griff in Sherlock Haar und zog ihn weg von seinem Hals.

„Sherlock, was tust du?“

„Mich deiner vergewissern. Wie war das Veteranentreffen?“

„Ich war nur kurz da.“

„Hast du Sholto getroffen?“

„Ja, ich habe mit ihm ein Glas Wein getrunken und geredet. Danach bin ich an die Baker Street gefahren.“ John lächelte. „Ich habe in deinem Bett geschlafen und mir eine Standpauke von Mrs. Hudson eingefangen.“

„Warum?“

„Warum was?“

„Warum bist du nicht am Treffen geblieben?“

John überlegte, was er antworten sollte. Dann sagte er:

„Der Major hat mich zu dir geschickt.“

„Oh.“

Sherlock fragte nicht weiter. John erzählte nicht weiter. Sie schwiegen beide, hingen ihren Gedanken nach. John hielt seine Augen noch immer geschlossen, horchte in den Park hinaus. Entengeschnatter. Spatzengezeter. Weit weg menschliche Stimmen. Im Blätterdach der Ulme der Wind. Sherlock an seiner Schulter. Zeit. Wie lang und erfüllend eine Stunde sein konnte!

Sie gingen den Kiesweg entlang zum Gebäude, als die 60 Minuten um waren. Dr. Kenny erwartete sie bereits in ihrem Sprechzimmer. 

„Die Ulme also“, sagte sie lächelnd. „Wussten Sie, dass die Ulme ein aussergewöhnlich tiefes und stabiles Wurzelgeflecht hat? Sie lehrt uns, Bewegung zuzulassen ohne Angst. Und sie steht für die direkte Kommunikation von Herz zu Herz. Wie ging es Ihnen unter der Ulme?“

John und Sherlock schauten sich an.

„Es war … friedlich“, sagte Sherlock.

„Und für Sie, Dr. Watson?“

Verdammt! So lief das hier also. Man konnte keinen einzigen Schritt machen, keine Geste, keinen Atemzug, der nicht gedeutet wurde. Sie mussten wirklich aufpassen.

„Es war schön“, sagte John.

Ihm war klar, dass er keine banalere Null-Aussage hätte machen können. Dr. Kenny lachte, liess die Antwort aber gelten.

 

***

 

Eine Stunde später war alles anders. Sherlock sass aschfahl und erschöpft am Boden in der Ecke, keuchend an die Wand gelehnt. John stürmte hinaus und knallte die Türe hinter sich zu. Er hastete den Korridor entlang, die Treppe hinunter und durch das barocke Säulenportal ins Freie. Dort blieb er verstört stehen. Die Sommersonne brannte auf den hellen Kiesplatz und blendete. Der Springbrunnen plätscherte unbeirrt.

_Ich brauche dich nicht. Du bist ein Klotz an meinem Bein._

Sherlocks gehässig ausgespeite Worte. Und ein nicht enden wollender Schwall vernichtender Vorwürfe und Unterstellungen. Das Gesicht verzerrt, unbeherrschte Emotion.

_Geh doch zu deinem Scheiss Major! Krüppel zu Krüppel. Da könnt ihr euch einen runterholen und euren verdammten Krieg feiern!_

John war ausgerastet.

_Deine Empathie reicht nicht einmal bis zu deinem eigenen Schwanz. DU bist der Krüppel! Arrogantes Arschloch._

Dr. Kenny hatte sie in je einer gegenüberliegenden Ecke des Raumes platziert, mit zwei Polstersesseln ihren Bewegungsraum begrenzt und das Gespräch so geschürt, dass es unweigerlich auf eine Konfrontation hinausgelaufen war. John wusste nicht mehr, wie es hatte geschehen können. Alles war hochgekocht, aufgestiegen wie glühende Lava und hatte sich manifestiert. Verletzungen, Enttäuschungen, Schmerz. Haltlose Wut. Sie hatten sich alles an den Kopf geschrien, was gekommen war. Bis hin zu den allerprimitivsten Beschimpfungen. John hatte nur noch um sich geschlagen, blind und unversöhnlich, hatte den Mann in der gegenüberliegenden Ecke hinter seinem lächerlichen mattorangen Sessel angebrüllt bis zur Erschöpfung. War getroffen worden von einer Schockwelle, als eine scharfe, kränkende, treffsichere Tirade an Beleidigungen zurückgekommen war. Sherlocks ungefilterte Aggression. Eine Feuerwalze, die ihn mit dem Rücken an die Wand hatte taumeln lassen. Er hatte zurückgegeben, alles hervorgeholt, ohne Kontrolle getobt und geschrien, mit der Faust in das Polster des Sessels vor sich geschlagen, der ihm den Weg versperrte, dieses Scheiss lindengrüne Ding. Am liebsten hätte er Sherlock die Faust ins Gesicht gehauen, ihn zusammengeprügelt, damit das aufhörte, endlich aufhörte. Aber es hatte nicht aufgehört. Er war erneut niedergewalzt worden von einer Welle Hass und Verachtung, deren Kraft ihn erschüttert hatte. Irgendeinmal war nichts mehr gekommen. Leergeschrien. Er hatte keine Worte mehr gefunden, die er hätte zurückschleudern können, hatte keine Kraft mehr gehabt. Es war einfach still geworden. Sherlock war mit einem Keuchen in der Ecke zusammengebrochen. Da war John geflohen.

Er stand auf dem Kiesplatz in der prallen Sonne vor dem Springbrunnen, die Hände zu steinharten Fäusten geballt. Sein Herz raste und tobte und war dennoch leer. Er war keines einzigen Gedankens mehr fähig. Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Und er hatte Angst. Grauenhafte Angst, dass jetzt alles zu Ende war. Dass er das, was er gehört hatte, nie mehr würde verzeihen können. Er fühlte sich hilflos und alleingelassen. Aber er erinnerte sich an Dr. Kennys Worte: _Was auch immer geschieht, wir treffen uns um 16 Uhr im Sprechzimmer._ Das war in knapp zwanzig Minuten. Ein Leuchtturm in stürmischer See. Dr. Kenny. John hätte nicht gewusst, was er sonst hätte tun können. Er war völlig desorientiert, wusste nicht wohin mit sich und dem, was geschehen war. Er war dankbar um diese Möglichkeit. Die einzige Möglichkeit, die er noch sah.

Er ging ein paar Schritte durch den Park. Ententeich. Auf den Bänken Menschen, die im Schatten der Bäume lasen, dösten oder plauderten. Das Bänkchen unter der Ulme stand leer. Verlassen. John war dankbar. Er hätte nicht ertragen, wenn fremde Menschen dort gesessen wären.

Um 16 Uhr meldete sich John zurück im Sprechzimmer.

„Setzen Sie sich, Dr. Watson.“

Sherlock sass in seinem mattorangen Polstersessel. Er sah entsetzlich aus. Wund und zerschmettert. John setzte sich in seinen lindengrünen Sessel gegenüber. Zwei Meter Abstand. Der Raum duftete überraschend gut und frisch, anders als zuvor.

„Was hat Sie am meisten getroffen, Dr. Watson?“ fragte Dr. Kenny ruhig.

John horchte in sich hinein.

„Die Verachtung, die mir entgegenschlug“, sagte er dann. „Der Hass. Diese grässliche Energie.“ Johns Stimme war leise und belegt. Er konnte kaum reden. Die Anstrengung, Worte zu formen, war fast nicht zu bewältigen.

„Was sagen Sie dazu, Sherlock?“ fragte Dr. Kenny.

Sherlock starrte John an. Ungläubig und erschöpft. Die Augen wässrig und entzündet.

„Ich hasse ihn nicht“, sagte er dann, kaum hörbar. „Ich verachte ihn auch nicht. Ich liebe ihn.“

„Hass und Verachtung haben also nichts mit ihm zu tun. Womit dann?“

Sherlock sank in seinem Stuhl etwas zusammen. Er schien nachzudenken. Es war lange still. Dr. Kenny wartete geduldig. John schloss die Augen. Ihm war schwindlig. Er war aufgerissen und durcheinander.

„Mit mir“, sagte Sherlock irgendwann, völlig entwaffnet.

„Können Sie genauer erklären, was Sie meinen?“

Sherlock schluckte hart. Er brauchte ein paar Sekunden, bevor er sagte:

„Ich kann ihm nicht genügen. Ich hasse und verachte mich selber.“

Es war still im Raum und Dr. Kenny liess die Stille einfach stehen. Für lange Minuten. Dann wandte sie sich erneut an Sherlock.

„Sie haben Johns Vorbehalte und Vorwürfe an Sie gehört. Was hat Sie am meisten gekränkt?“

Sherlock hob den Blick und schaute John an. Seine Augen flackerten.

„Er vertraut mir nicht“, sagte er dann matt. Der Schmerz war in seiner Stimme zu hören, auch der Vorwurf. 

Johns Magen zog sich zusammen. Für einen Moment spürte eine Regung, die aufkeimender Zorn sein konnte.

„Was sagen Sie dazu, John?“

John schloss die Augen. Da war diese Härte in ihm. Bitterkeit. Sherlock hatte immer wieder mit ihm gespielt. Ihn nicht ernst genommen. Ihn ausgelacht, gekränkt. Es gab dieses Delta. Vorbehalt. Er musste sich schützen vor Sherlock. Immer dieses kleine Stück Misstrauen. John vertraute nur sich selber ganz. Und dem Major.

John schaute auf, schaute in Dr. Kennys grünblaue Augen und sagte, beschämt:

„Er hat Recht.“

Sherlock keuchte leise auf. Ein Laut der Überraschung vielleicht. Oder des Schmerzes. Danach war es lange still.

„Wir werden an diesen Themen arbeiten“, sagte Dr. Kenny nach einer Weile. „An Ihrer Selbstliebe, Sherlock. Und an ihrem Vertrauen, John. Schlafen Sie eine Nacht über das, was heute geschehen ist. Morgen werden Sie wissen, welche Aussagen sie weiterhin quälen. Jeder von Ihnen macht eine Liste. Wir sehen uns morgen um 10 Uhr.“

Dr. Kenny nahm ihre Unterlagen und verliess den Raum ohne ein weiteres Wort. John und Sherlock blieben verloren zurück. John wusste nicht, wo sein Kopf stand. Oder sein Herz. Er war froh, dass Sherlock auch einfach sitzen blieb und nicht wegging. Sie schwiegen beide. Draussen im Gang gingen schwatzende und lachende Menschen vorbei. Dr. Kenny hatte die Tür offen gelassen. John stand auf und zog sie ins Schloss. Dann wandte er sich Sherlock zu, der noch immer im Sessel sass. Sie schauten sich an. Lange und schweigend. Verunsichert beide.

„Ich halte das nicht aus, was hier geschieht, Sherlock. Lass es uns abbrechen."

John erschrak, wie matt seine Stimme tönte. Sherlocks Blick lag einige Augenblick prüfend auf ihm. Dann schüttelte Sherlock langsam den Kopf, stand auf, kam zu John und blieb direkt vor ihm stehen. 

„Wir halten das durch, John“, sagte er, Entschlossenheit in den hellen Augen. „Wir haben schon Schlimmeres zusammen überstanden.“

„Nein. Nicht solche Dinge. Es kann unsere Freundschaft zerstören, Sherlock.“

„Nein, das kann es nicht.“ Sherlocks Stimme war jetzt fest und klar. „Wir werden es nicht zulassen.“

John schloss die Augen. Ihm war schwindlig. Die tiefe Erschöpfung, die er fühlte, machte ihm Angst. Sherlock legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. John gab dem leisen Zug nach, ihre Stirnen berührten sich. 

„John. Ich muss dir etwas sagen. Dave hat mich eingeladen, mit ihm morgen Abend in den Hampstead Heath Badeteichen schwimmen zu gehen.“

„Wer ist Dave?“ 

„Der Masseur.“

John löste sich von Sherlock und schaute ihn an.

„Ich dachte, du darfst das Klinikgelände nicht verlassen.“

„Nicht unbegleitet. Aber er gilt als therapeutische Begleitung.“

„Welche Zeit?“

„17 Uhr. Wir fahren mit seinem Wagen. Er sagt, er organisiert uns ein Picknick.“

„Scheisse!“ John ging aufgewühlt ein paar Schritte auf und ab. „Du gehst mir da nicht hin, Sherlock. Nicht allein.“

„Es wird nichts passieren, John. Die beiden anderen Opfer wurden erst ermordet, nachdem sie aus der Klinik wieder entlassen worden waren. Während der Therapie passierte nichts.“

„Woher willst du das wissen? Es passierte kein Mord, ja. Was sonst geschah, wissen wir nicht. Die Opfer sind tot und reden nicht mehr. Und der Mörder könnte es diesmal anders machen. An welchen Teich geht ihr?“

„Das weiss ich nicht.“

„Der Men's Pond ist ein Schwulen-Treff, Sherlock.“

„Wir suchen einen Mörder, der es auf solche Männer abgesehen hat, John.“

Verdammt! Verdammt! Nein! Er liess Sherlock nicht mit diesem Dave an die Teiche. John stiess erregt die Luft aus.

„Ich informiere Lestrade“, sagte er dann.

„Noch nicht. Wir haben noch keinerlei Beweise. Er hat mich nur zum Schwimmen eingeladen. Das ist kein Tatbestand. Nicht einmal, wenn mir anpfotet, ist es einer. Wir suchen einen Mörder.“

John schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das ist zu gefährlich. Du bietest dich ihm geradezu an.“

„Das ist der Sinn der ganzen Aktion.“

„Ich komme mit.“

„Das geht nicht. Er darf dich nicht sehen. Du hast mich verlassen, John, erinnere dich.“

John ging auf und ab, dachte nach.

„Ich bringe dir morgen auf jeden Fall deine Waffe mit.“

Sherlock lächelte.

„Sie nehmen mir alles ab, was auch nur andeutungsweise als Waffe benutzt werden könnte. Ich bin ein Selbstmörder. Sie kontrollieren jeden Tag. Du kannst es dir schenken, John. Ich kann sie nicht verstecken.“

„Hör zu", sagte John. "Ich komme auch an den Teich. So oder so. Niemand kann es mir verbieten, ebenfalls schwimmen zu gehen. Auch du nicht. Und er kennt mich ja nicht."

„Doch, er kennt dich. Er sieht dich hier ein- und ausgehen und weiss, dass du zu mir gehörst. Er hat Einblick in die Therapiepläne. Du gefährdest die ganze Aktion, wenn du an den Teichen auftauchst. Aber wenn du in der Nähe sein könntest. Ich melde mich per SMS, wenn ich dich brauche.“

John schaute in Sherlocks Augen. Sie waren entschlossen. Dieser Blick, der John klar machte, dass jede Diskussion überflüssig war. Sherlock würde es tun. Mit ihm oder ohne ihn. Und es gab einen wichtigen Punkt bei der ganzen Sache: Sherlock hatte es ihm gesagt, bezog ihn mit ein. Das war gut. Und er musste zugeben: die Teiche waren stark frequentiert und es war höchst unwahrscheinlich, dass der Täter bereits jetzt zuschlug. Zumal so eindeutig war, mit wem Sherlock schwimmen ging - falls das überhaupt jemand wusste ausser ihm. John holte sorgenvoll Luft.

„Okay. Ich denke darüber nach“, sagte er. „Wir sehen uns morgen in der Therapie.“

Er nahm die Jacke und wandte sich der Türe zu, drehte sich aber wieder um, als Sherlock sagte, leise:

„John. Da ist etwas, das ich dir sagen muss.“


	6. Schichten

_John. Da ist etwas, das ich dir sagen muss._ Sherlock hatte die Arme um Johns Hals gelegt und ihn umarmt, sanft und vorsichtig. _Ich liebe dich wirklich. Daran ist nichts gespielt. Es ist wichtig, dass du das weisst. Egal was auch immer geschieht._

John fuhr zum Hampstead Heath und dort zum Mixed Bathing Pond. Überraschenderweise waren Dave und Sherlock zum gemischten Badeteich gefahren, nicht zum Men’s Pond. Nachmittags wimmelte es von Familien mit Kindern an diesem Teich, aber abends war es hier ruhiger als am Männer-Teich, an dem es nach Feierabend erst richtig losging. John ging den westlichen Uferweg entlang. Wenn Sherlocks Ortsangaben stimmten, waren sie irgendwo hier am waldigen Ufer. Sie waren nicht in die Badeanstalt am Nordende des Teiches gefahren. Dave suchte offensichtlich die Abgeschiedenheit. John schlenderte, die Jacke über der Schulter, genauso wie die Spaziergänger hier, die noch einen Abendspaziergang durch den Park machten. Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit aber war auf den Uferstreifen gerichtet. Einzelne Trampelpfade führten vom Spazierweg hinein in den buschigen Wald, der die Sicht zum Teich verdeckte. John ging einen nach dem anderen, achtete darauf, verborgen zu bleiben und spähte vorsichtig zum Wasser. Er wollte nicht, dass Sherlock ihn sah. Sie waren verblieben, dass er bei der Badeanstalt warten solle. John hielt sich nicht daran. Er wollte sehen, wo Sherlock war. Und was Dave und Sherlock taten. Sherlocks unerwartetes Liebesgeständnis beruhigte ihn nicht im Geringsten. Im Gegenteil. Es tönte, als wolle Sherlock ihn auf etwas vorbereiten. 

An den lauschigen Plätzchen am Wasser sassen vereinzelt Paare, hin und wieder eine Familie. Sie dösten, plauderten, picknickten, badeten. Der Ansturm war vorbei, die meisten Menschen waren bereits nach Hause gegangen. Keine Spur von Sherlock und Dave. John hatte den Grossteil der Querpfade schon abgeschritten, als er draussen vom Wasser ein Lachen hörte. Der Schall trug es über die Wasseroberfläche direkt zu ihm. Es war Sherlocks Lachen. John verbarg sich sofort hinter dem Baum, neben dem er stand. Fast in der Mitte des Teiches planschte Sherlock mit Dave herum. Mit Dave und mit einer dritten Person. Einer Frau. Sie lachten alle drei und spritzten sich gegenseitig voll. Dann schwamm die Frau Richtung Ufer, Dave und Sherlock folgten ihr. John zog sich weiter zurück hinter einen Baum, der weiter weg stand. Die drei stiegen an Land, trockneten sich ab. Dave schlang – während Sherlock sich sein Haar trocken rubbelte - in einer übermütig fröhlichen Geste den Arm um dessen Hals und presste für einen kurzen Moment sein Gesicht an Sherlocks nasse Schläfe. Es war nur ein ganz kurzer Moment, mehr Handtuch als Haut zwischen ihnen, die Handlung offensichtlich aus einer spontanen Fröhlichkeit geboren, aber Johns Herz setzte schmerzhaft aus und begann dann heftig zu pochen. Und er wusste in diesem Moment, dass er, sollte sich Dave ernsthaft an Sherlock heranmachen, sofort eingreifen und den Spuk beenden würde.

Aber dann setzten sich die drei plaudernd zusammen auf die Decke, die am Boden ausgebreitet lag und machten sich über das Picknick her. Sie redeten, stiessen mit Wein an. Die Frau – sie hatte blondes, kurzes Haar – schob Sherlock mit den Fingern eine Olive in den Mund und leckte ihm danach verspielt das Öl von den Lippen. Auch nur kurz und flüchtig, aber dennoch eine atemberaubend eindeutige Handlung. John war vor den Kopf gestossen. Was ging hier vor? Offensichtlich hatten beide, Dave und die Frau, Interesse an Sherlock. Und Sherlock spielte ungeniert mit. John wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Zur Badeanstalt gehen und wie abgemacht dort warten bis Sherlock sich meldete? Nein. Nicht unter diesen Bedingungen. Er entschied, hinter dem Baum stehen zu bleiben und die drei weiterhin zu beobachten. 

Es geschah nichts Auffälliges mehr, ausser hin und wieder eine kurze Berührung an der Schulter, ein Stups in die Seite. Nach rund zwei Stunden packten die drei ihre Sachen und kamen den Trampelpfad hoch. John floh Hals über Kopf. Er ging zur Badeanstalt und setzte sich dort auf ein Bänkchen. Er wartete auf ein Signal von Sherlock, auf Sherlock selber oder eine SMS. Wie abgemacht. Aber es kam nichts. Eine Stunde später brach John sein Versprechen und textete Sherlock an:

_Sherlock? Alles ok? JW_

Keine Antwort.

_Sherlock, melde dich. JW_

_Sherlock! Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich. Wo bist du? JW_

Es dunkelte bereits, die Badeanstalt hatte längst geschlossen, als John ein letztes SMS schrieb und danach aufbrach nach Hause in sein Ein-Zimmer-Apartment.

_Wenn ich bis 23 Uhr nichts gehört habe, schlage ich Alarm. JW_

Zuhause startete er seinen Laptop und durchsuchte die Website der Rosenfeld-Klinik nach Dave. Er wurde als Mitglied des Teams vorgestellt. Dave Dallenport. John recherchierte und fand die Wohnadresse nach kürzester Zeit. Dave wohnte ganz in der Nähe der Klinik Rosenfeld. John brach umgehend auf. Es war kurz vor 23 Uhr, John sass auf dem Rücksitz des Taxis, unterwegs zu Dave, entschlossen, den Mann aus der Wohnung zu klingeln und Sherlock da rauszuholen. Da ging die SMS von Sherlock ein.

_Bin in der Klinik. Alles ok. SH_

John, verärgert und erleichtert zugleich, schrieb zurück:

_Bin unterwegs zu dir. JW_

_Die Klinik ist nachts abgeriegelt. SH_

_Dann komm runter in den Park. JW_

_Nein, John. Ich will schlafen. Wir sehen uns morgen. Es ist alles gut. Nichts passiert. SH_

_Sicher? JW_

_Ganz sicher. Gute Nacht. SH_

 

***

 

„Sie ist seine Ehefrau. Margret“, sagte Sherlock.

„Hast du gewusst, dass er verheiratet ist?“

„Nein. In seiner Personalakte steht kein Zivilstand, er trägt als Masseur keine Ringe und er hat auch nie etwas erzählt.“

„Das ist eigenartig.“

„Sie haben mich in ihre Wohnung mitgenommen. Beide haben massiv mit mir geflirtet.“

„Vielleicht suchen sie jemanden für einen Dreier“, sagte John.

„Vielleicht? Offensichtlich!“

„Haben sie dich angefasst?“

Sherlock wich Johns Blick aus und setzte den Spaziergang fort. Sie waren stehen geblieben auf ihrem Gang durch den Park der Rosenfeld-Klinik. Es war die beste Möglichkeit zu reden, ohne dass jemand zuhören konnte.

„Ich habe sie ausgebremst und vertröstet auf später“, gab Sherlock zu. „Ich bin in Therapie. Sie hatten Verständnis.“

„Morden sie als Paar?“ fragte John.

Sherlock überlegte einen Moment. Er hatte seine Hände auf dem Rücken verschränkt und schaute gedankenabwesend vor sich auf den Kiesweg. 

„Das würde erklären, warum es keine Kampfspuren gab. Die Opfer wurden von der einen Person abgelenkt und von der anderen getötet.“

„Die Opfer müssen das Paar gekannt und ihm vertraut haben, sonst hätten sie es nicht mit sich machen lassen. Es ist also davon auszugehen, dass der sexuelle Kontakt zum Zeitpunkt des Mordes etabliert war.“

„Ja, das macht Sinn“, sagte Sherlock.

„Warum suchen sie sich schwule Männer mit sexuellen Problemen? Lässt sich ein Motiv erkennen?“

„Vielleicht eine Art Sendungsbewusstsein oder Heilungswahn. Margret ist ebenfalls Therapeutin. Sie arbeitet mit Frauen in einer christlichen Einrichtung.“

„Was wirst du jetzt tun? Sie werden sexuellen Kontakt aufbauen wollen. Möglicherweise unter dem Deckmantel einer Therapie.“

„Das ist sogar sehr wahrscheinlich. Es ist der einfachste Weg. Beide sind anerkannte Therapeuten.“

„Dave massiert dich dreimal die Woche und begleitet deine Entspannungsbäder. Er wird damit anfangen.“

„Davon gehe ich aus.“

„Was willst du tun?“

„Ich werde dranbleiben.“

„Nein, Sherlock.“

„John, das ist unsere Spur!“

„Nein.“ John blieb stehen. 

„Warum nicht?“

„Du gehörst mir“, sagte John und erschrak in demselben Augenblick, als er sich das sagen hörte. 

Die wasserhellen Augen weit offen. Erstaunen darin. John hielt dem Blick stand. Sein Herz klopfte heftig. Er hatte nicht geplant, dies zusagen, es war über seine Lippen gerutscht, bevor er zu denken begonnen hatte. Es war die Wahrheit. Es war das, was er wollte. Sein Ziel. Sherlock schluckte. Er holte Luft, öffnete die Lippen, wollte zum Reden ansetzen, aber er sagte nichts sondern schluckte erneut, schwer, schluckte es hinunter. Sie schauten sich in die Augen. Lange. John stand zu seinen Worten. Sie waren gesagt und er stand dazu. Er schaute in Sherlocks Augen, direkt und klar. Und Sherlocks Blick wurde weicher und verbindlicher. Das Blau füllte sich langsam mit tiefer Zuwendung. Wärme zwischen ihnen, die sich Platz verschaffte. Wissen umeinander. _Wir beide wissen, wie es wirklich ist zwischen uns. - Weisst du das denn? Weisst du denn, wie es wirklich ist zwischen uns?_

„Wir“, sagte Sherlock stockend und unsicher, „müssen den Fall lösen.“

„Nein. Das müssen wir nicht.“

„Ich WILL den Fall lösen“, präzisierte Sherlock.

„Das ist eine andere Aussage“, sagte John. „Dann ist es DEINE Verantwortung. Pass auf, was du opferst.“

John sagte es leise und ging dann einfach weg, ging den Weg entlang zurück zum Gebäude, liess Sherlock stehen. Es gab diese Veränderungen. Diese stillen Veränderungen im Hintergrund. Dr. Kenny, die mit ihm geredet hatte, unter vier Augen. _Sie haben Ihren Partner verlassen, Dr. Watson. Aber Sie senden ganz andere Signale. Sind Sie sich dessen bewusst?_ Ja verdammt! Er war sich dessen bewusst. Er konnte diese Rolle nicht spielen. Er konnte nicht tun, als habe er Sherlock verlassen. Es war nicht wahr. _Ich würde gerne eine Paartherapie ansetzen. Aber ich brauche dazu Ihre Einwilligung und Mitarbeit._

„Ich bin bereit, alles für Sherlock zu tun“, hatte John gesagt.

„Das Ziel der Therapie ändert sich. Wir werden an der Beziehung arbeiten. Dazu brauche ich von Ihnen ein klares Ja zu Ihrem Partner.“

„Wie steht Sherlock dazu?“

„Er kann Sie aus seinem Leben nicht wegdenken.“

„Das heisst, er ist einverstanden.“

„Ich habe ihn nicht gefragt und werde es auch nicht tun. Er hatte nie ein anderes Ziel als bei Ihnen zu sein. SIE haben ihn verlassen. SIE müssen bereit sein, Ihre Lösung aufzugeben und zusammen mit ihm einen gemeinsamen Weg zu suchen. Die Entscheidung liegt bei Ihnen.“

John hatte sich Bedenkzeit erbeten. Er und Sherlock würden mehr gemeinsame Therapien haben und eng zusammenarbeiten. Das ermöglichte ihm, besser an Informationen zu kommen und Sherlock besser zu schützen. Aber es gefährdete auch den Fall. Sie würden die Rolle nicht aufrechterhalten können und es war unklar, ob Dave noch Interesse hatte an einem Sherlock, der nicht verlassen war. Auf der anderen Seite hatte es bisher gut funktioniert, zumindest auf Sherlocks Seite. Aufgeschnittene Pulsadern überzeugten offenbar. Wenn man es genau betrachtete, kam es nur auf Sherlock an. Seine, Johns Rolle, war bereits ausgespielt und nicht mehr relevant. Er war nur noch ein Statist, über den Sherlock seinen Masseur schon immer belogen hatte. Faktisch gesehen war Sherlock nie verlassen gewesen. Was also geschah, wenn sich die Therapieform änderte? Sherlock würde es wahrscheinlich nicht einmal bemerken. Er war mit seinem Fall beschäftigt. 

John ging zu Dr. Kenny und sagte:

„Ich bin einverstanden unter der Bedingung, dass Sie es nicht als Paartherapie deklarieren.“

Dr. Kenny hatte gelacht.

„Wovor haben Sie Angst, Dr. Watson?“

„Vor der Reaktion meines Partners. Er wird viel zu viel darüber nachdenken, was diese Änderung bedeutet, statt sich den Dingen hinzugeben. Glauben Sie mir. Ich kenne ihn gut.“

Dr. Kenny hatte noch immer gelacht. 

„Keine Angst. Wir stellen nur das Therapieziel um. Die Methoden und Mittel sind - mit wenigen Ausnahmen - dieselben.“

 

***

 

Das Bild zog John magisch an. Es war ungewöhnlich. Grosses Format. Einmeterfünfzig, mindestens. Und mindestens ein Meter hoch. Ein sehr grosses Format für eine Collage mit Kreide. Es hing in Sherlocks Zimmer in der Klinik und wirkte auf ersten Blick blau, neblig und kühl. Aber wenn man näher hinging und genauer hinschaute, waren es zahllose Farben. Verschiedene Blau, Grün, Weiss, Violett, Rot, Gelb, Orange. Wachskreide. Schicht um Schicht. Schwungvolle Textur, weit ausholend, als habe jemand mit grosser Geste kraftvoll die Kreide geführt, kreuz und quer, in alle Richtungen, sich überlagerndes Chaos. Aber da waren auch kleinflächige Stellen, mit kurzen starken Strichen dichte Felder, als habe jemand etwas vergraben wollen, überdecken, wegmachen. Unter den Kreideschichten schimmerte die Collage durch, die darunter angelegt worden war und die manchmal nahe der Oberfläche lag, manchmal tief verborgen unter Farben. Vereinzelt waren Buchstaben zu erkennen.

Wenn man näher stand, konnte man im Hintergrund das heisse Rot erkennen, das sich in der linken unteren Ecke ballte, auf alle Seiten ausschlug und schwarzrote Lavaflocken warf, die verschluckt wurden von der vorherrschenden Kühle. Verteilt auf die ganze Fläche schimmerten aus Zeitschriften ausgeschnittene und aufgeklebte Bilder und Buchstaben. Wie durch einen dichten Schleier. Menschen, Häuser, Tiere, Autos. Hin und wieder blitzte unerwartet Gelb auf. Orange Wellen im Untergrund. John ging noch näher. Ein weissrotes Band zog sich kreuz und quer durchs Bild, manchmal an der Oberfläche und gut sichtbar, manchmal verschwand es in der Wachskreide. Einzelne Zeichen und Buchstaben. Die Formel für H2O. Majuskeln, verstreut. L. H. M. I. R. Hinter einem weisslichen Feld am rechten Rand Zeichenketten. Ein Text. Er schimmerte nur ganz schwach durch die dicke Kreideschicht, kaum lesbar. John ging noch näher, strengte sich an und las.

_nimm meine Hand und führe mich_

Und abgesetzt, etwas weiter unten:

_mach mein Herz still in dir_

Der Text erinnerte John an ein Kirchenlied, war vielleicht inspiriert davon. Er berührte John, liess sein Herz warm werden und spürbar schlagen. Diese Sehnsucht darin. Sehnsucht nach Hingabe. John tastete sich weiter durch das Bild, aufmerksam durch die vielen verborgenen Details. Eine reiche, vielfältige Welt, verborgen hinter einer Kreideschicht, die manchmal undurchdringlich war. Manchmal aber war sie durchlässig. Ein Hund. Ein sich liebendes Paar. Ein erigierter Penis. Schwarze Vögel, die wegflogen. Spielende Kinder. Ein Messer. Ein weinendes Kind. Eine Packung Kondome. Blumen. Eine Spinne. Mäuse. Ein Baum. Ein Totenschädel. Die wissenschaftliche Zeichnung einer Biene. Ein Hausschild. John erschrak. Unter der Wachskreide schimmerte die Hausnummer 221B.

„Dr. Watson? Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen wollen.“

Die Assistentin von Dr. Kenny stand in der Tür. John riss sich vom Bild los, unsicher, ob dort wirklich 221B stand. Er ging verwirrt zur Tür. Als er sich noch einmal umdrehte um nochmals einen Blick auf die Collage zu werfen, erstarrte das Blut in seinen Adern. Seine Beine wurden weich und er klammerte sich für einen Moment im Türrahmen fest. Über das ganze Bild stand, gross von Rand zu Rand, wie ein Schatten und auch von weitem kaum erkennbar, in riesigen Buchstaben _JOHN_. 

„Kunst-Therapie“, sagte die Assistentin. „Ihr Partner hat intensiv daran gearbeitet. Wir haben ihn fast nicht mehr aus dem Mal-Atelier bekommen.“


	7. Private Haut

„Ich will keine Paartherapie! John, das signalisiert, dass wir zusammenbleiben wollen!“

„Wollen wir das denn nicht?“

„Nein! Du hast mich verlassen! Das ist die Rolle. Ich bin verzweifelt, verstehst du? Ich habe mir deinetwegen die Pulsadern aufgeschnitten. Dave ist voll darauf abgefahren. Wie soll ich ihm jetzt die Paartherapie erklären?“

„Sag ihm einfach nichts.“

„Er wird’s herausfinden. John. Verdammt! Ich habe mich auf dich verlassen.“

Sherlock tigerte verärgert in seinem Zimmer auf und ab. John liess sich davon nicht beeindrucken.

„Ich kann nicht überzeugend genug spielen, mich von dir trennen zu wollen, Sherlock. Dr. Kenny hat mich durchschaut. Also lass es uns so machen, wie sie vorgeschlagen hat.“

„Und der Fall? Wir haben einen Fall, John!“

Sherlock schlug mit der Faust auf den Fenstersims. Er starrte hinaus in den Park. Schnaubend.

John blieb ruhig. Er hatte nicht mit Mycroft gerechnet. Engster Blutsverwandter und offizielle Ansprechperson der Klinik. Natürlich hatte man ihn über die Veränderungen informiert. _Danke, John. Ich bin überzeugt, dass Paartherapie der bessere Weg ist._ Und natürlich hatte Mycroft auch mit Sherlock geredet. Er besuchte ihn jeden zweiten Tag.

„Okay, ich bin eingebrochen mit meiner Rolle“, gab John zu. „Ich habe gegenüber Dr. Kenny kommuniziert, dass ich zu dir zurück will und bereit bin, daran zu arbeiten. Sowas kann passieren bei diesen Therapien, nicht wahr? Dave kennt das mit Sicherheit. Also lass uns eine vernünftige Lösung finden.“

„Welche?“ fragte Sherlock missmutig.

„Du modifiziert deine Rolle. Wir machen Paartherapie, aber du kommunizierst Dave gegenüber, dass es dir zuwider ist, dass du eigentlich gar nicht zurück willst.“

Sherlock stiess erregt die Luft aus, drehte sich um. Seine Augen funkelten.

„Ich habe bisher auf allen Kanälen kommuniziert, dass ich nur ein einziges, verzweifeltes Ziel habe: dich, John. Ich kann jetzt nicht plötzlich behaupten, dass ich dich nicht mehr will. Das ist unrealistisch.“

„Warum denn? Du hast jetzt Dave und Margret. Neue, verlockende Ziele. Wenn etwas unrealistisch ist, dann auf sie einzugehen und gleichzeitig bei mir bleiben zu wollen.“

Sherlock schwieg. Lange. Er schaute wieder aus dem Fenster, schien nachzudenken. Dann sagte er, ruhiger jetzt:

„Ich brauche dich als Fixpunkt, John. Solange ich mich auf dich ausrichten kann, bin ich stark genug, mich auf Dave einzulassen. Ich bin hier drin in dieser verdammten Psycho-Mühle. Ich werde jeden Tag auseinandergenommen bis aufs Knochenmark. Ich kann diese Verzweiflung spielen, weil du mich verlassen hast. Ich kann mich in den Gedanken hineinsteigern und leide wirklich. Das geht. Aber ich kann nicht spielen, dass ich dich nicht will. Verstehst du? Hier, schau dieses Bild an!“ Sherlock wies mit einer schwachen Geste auf das Therapiebild. „Ich kann das nicht erfinden. Ich muss mich darauf verlassen können, dass du mir den Rücken freihältst.“

John schaute auf das Bild mit dem alles einnehmenden Namen, der durch all diese Schichten hindurch schimmerte. Seinem Namen. Ein Schwall von Wärme, den er nicht unterdrücken konnte. John holte tief Luft und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Die Wahrheit im Hintergrund. Sie war nicht zu übersehen und nicht zu überspielen. Nicht von ihm und auch nicht von Sherlock. Die Erkenntnis durchströmte John, eine Welle tiefer Empfindung, die sein ganzes Wesen erfüllte. John schaute auf und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Die Härte in Sherlocks Augen war weggeschmolzen, das Blau weich. John zögerte einen Moment, dann gab er dem Impuls nach, ging zu seinem Freund und umarmte ihn. Er wurde aufgenommen und umfangen in einer Art, die ihm den Atem nahm. Innig und ohne jeden Widerstand. Sherlocks Körper eng und verbindlich. John keuchte auf, als Sherlock - mit dem Rücken am Fenstersims – seinen Schritt öffnete, sich enger an ihn schmiegte. Die Nähe überspülte Johns Körper mit Hitze. Er liess es geschehen. Auch das war Wahrheit. Er begehrte Sherlock und Sherlock wusste und spürte es und es war okay. 

Sie blieben lange so, blieben umschlungen am Fenster stehen. Sie war neu, diese Vorbehaltlosigkeit. Neu und schön. Als sie sich endlich lösten, sorgsam, da waren Sherlocks Augen überschwemmt von Emotion, die Lippen geöffnet, das Gesicht erhitzt. John fuhr mit beiden Händen fasziniert in die dunklen Locken und schloss betört die Augen, als Sherlock sich zu ihm niederbeugte und ihn küsste. Seufzend, weich und zärtlich. John erwiderte den Kuss innig. Er fühlte die Glut in sich und liess sie zu, ohne Sherlock in irgendeiner Weise zu bedrängen. Er wehrte sich auch nicht, als Sherlock abbrach und sagte:

„Wir müssen unter die Ulme.“

 

***

 

John hatte seine Dienste im Notfall des Barts abgetauscht und verschoben, bezog Ferien und Urlaubstage. Es sagte Sherlock nichts davon, richtete sich einfach so ein, dass er möglichst oft in der Rosenfeld-Klinik sein konnte. Dr. Kenny hatte begonnen, ihn engmaschig zu verpflichten. 

Das Bänkchen unter der Ulme. Er und Sherlock mussten täglich ihre gemeinsame Stunde dort absitzen. Das gehörte zu den Aufgaben, die sie im Rahmen der Paartherapie zu absolvieren hatten. Diese Stunde füreinander zu haben, füreinander nehmen zu müssen, uneingeschränkt, ohne jede andere Priorität, das war ungewohnt für sie beide.

„Du hattest Recht“, sagte Sherlock, als sie in der Abenddämmerung auf dem Bänkchen sassen. „Dave zeigt keinerlei Reaktion auf die Paartherapie.“

„Weiss er es?“

„Ja. Er hat mich darauf angesprochen. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich nicht weiss, ob ich zu dir zurück will oder nicht, die Therapien aber machen werde um mir darüber klar zu werden.“

„Wie hat er reagiert?“

„Es scheint ihn nicht wirklich zu interessieren. Er hat mich eingeladen. Am Freitagabend feiern sie eine Art Erntedankfest.“

„Im August?“

„Es geht um den ersten Schnitt, um den Beginn der Ernte. Er hat es mir erklärt. Offenbar ist es etwas Keltisches. Man feiert, dass man jetzt töten muss, was man vorher gepflegt hat.“

John war alarmiert.

„Töten, was man vorher gepflegt hat? Das tönt nach - Opfer. Beginn der Ernte. Das ist der Abschluss der fruchtbaren Zeit. Den beiden Männern wurden die Geschlechtsorgane abgetrennt. Könnte es sein, dass sie bei okkulten Ritualen umgebracht wurden? Wir sind zeitlich genau im Rahmen der Morde, Sherlock.“

„Hm. Bei den Leichen hat man keine Hinweise auf okkulte Rituale gefunden. Aber natürlich könnte es trotzdem sein.“ 

„Wenn man die Opfer in Trance versetzt, dann wehren sie sich wahrscheinlich nicht. Das könnte erklären, warum es keine Kampfspuren gab.“

„Möglicherweise. Oder sie stellten sich freiwillig zur Verfügung. Ritueller Tod anstelle des Selbstmordes, der nicht gelungen ist. Deshalb wählen sie sich gescheiterte Selbstmörder aus. Das würde Sinn machen.“

„Warum dann die erotische Anmache?“

„Ich weiss es nicht. Um die Männer abzuholen und anzubinden vielleicht. Oder die sexuelle Handlung überlagert sich mit dem Ritual. Dafür spricht die Entfernung der Geschlechtsteile. Vielleicht sind es auch zwei voneinander unabhängige Dinge. Private Interessen, die sich mit dem Fest verbinden lassen. Wir werden sehen.“

„Du willst da hingehen?“

„Natürlich will ich da hingehen, John! Wenn etwas geschieht, dann dort. Margret und Dave sind in diesem Keltischen Kreis, ein Zirkel, der keltische Feste feiert. Sie haben mich dazu eingeladen, auch wenn es bisher keinen Geschlechtsverkehr gab. Vielleicht lagen wir da falsch. Oder die Zeit war einfach zu kurz.“

„Aber es ist noch nicht vom Tisch?“

John tastete sich vorsichtig an das Thema heran. Am liebsten hätte er es verdrängt. Weggeschaut. Es tat weh. Aber da war auch diese Gier, es zu wissen. Zu wissen, wie weit Sherlock ging. Den Schmerz zu spüren und auszuloten, wann es genug war. Wann es zu viel war. Die eigenen Grenzen wahrzunehmen. Und für sich selber die Konsequenzen daraus zu ziehen. 

„Dave ist korrekt bei den Massagen“, sagte Sherlock sachlich. „Er benutzt die Therapie nicht dazu, sich an mich heranzumachen. Diesbezüglich haben wir uns getäuscht. Er ist Profi. Er überschreitet von sich aus keine Grenzen.“

„Und von dir aus?“

„Ich versuche, sein Interesse wach zu halten. Ich habe ihm etwas Spielraum gegeben.“

„Wieviel Spielraum?“ fragte John. 

„Wenig“, sagte Sherlock knapp und abschliessend. Klares Zeichen, dass er nicht vorhatte, dies genauer zu quantifizieren.

John versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben. Es war kontraproduktiv, jetzt weiter zu fragen, dessen war er sich bewusst. Und dennoch zerfrass diese Situation mit Dave sein Innerstes. Er schloss die Augen, versuchte sich zu entspannen. Sein Körper hatte sich zu einem harten Knoten verschlossen bei der Vorstellung, was bei den Massagen passieren könnte. Das war keine Grundlage zu kommunizieren. Minuten vergingen. Sie sass nebeneinander auf dem Bänkchen unter der Ulme. Schweigend. John kämpfte. Erst als er sich ruhig genug fühlte, das Richtige zu sagen, begann er wieder zu reden. Leise.

„Sherlock. Es verletzt mich tief und zentral, wenn du körperliche Vertrautheit mit einem fremden Mann teilst, mit mir aber nicht. Sinnliche Intimität ist ein tief verbindendes Geschenk, das wir, du und ich, einander machen sollten. Ich glaube, dass es uns gehört. Uns beiden.“

Sherlocks Blick weichte auf. Verwundert.

„John“, sagte er verwirrt, „der körperliche Kontakt zu Dave ist rein professionell.“

John schaute in die hellen, verunsicherten Augen. Sie waren offen und ehrlich.

„Kannst du das denn unterscheiden?“ fragte John. „Professionelle Haut und private Haut?“

Ihre Blicke hingen forschend und intensiv ineinander. Sherlock nickte langsam und nachdenklich.

„Oh ja“, flüsterte er, die Stimme sanft, „oh ja, das kann ich. Daves Hände massieren und streicheln mich, aber sie berühren mich nicht. Dein Blick berührt alles in mir ohne dass deine Haut mich auch nur streift. Wenn sie es tut, verliere ich mich. Davor habe ich Angst."

Sherlocks Worte trafen John so unerwartet, dass ihm schwindelte. Er schaute in die hellen Augen und fühlte die seinen unvermittelt feucht werden. Er senkte den Kopf, versuchte, die Betroffenheit abzuschütteln. War das Sherlock? Er hatte noch nie auch nur Ähnliches aus dem Mund seines Freundes gehört. Konnte man solche Worte erfinden? Log Sherlock um ihn zu besänftigen? _Es gibt Dinge, in denen er Ihr Vertrauen verdient,_ hatte Dr. Kenny gesagt. _Wagen Sie es, Dr. Watson. Es wird ein Wagnis bleiben, ihm zu vertrauen, aber Sie können nur gewinnen._ Zeit verstrich. Sherlocks kühle Finger tasteten sich in Johns Hand, hielten sie fest.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken über Dave“, sagte Sherlock mild. „Ich mache mir auch keine mehr über Sholto, weisst du.“

John lächelte schmerzlich.

„Sind wir also wieder an diesem Punkt“, sagte er.

„Ja. Wir sind wieder an diesem Punkt. Aber auf ganz anderem Level, das musst du zugeben", antwortete Sherlock.

John lachte leise, drückte Sherlocks Hand. 

„Ist das keltische Fest ein Vorwand, dich aus der Klinik zu locken?“ fragte er, bemüht, wieder zu den Fakten zu gelangen.

„Ja und Nein. Der Keltische Kreis trifft sich tatsächlich am nächsten Freitag und natürlich sind Dave und Margret da. Möglicherweise locken sie mich mit dem Fest auch einfach aus der Klinik. Das letzte Mal hat es nicht geklappt. Sie haben mich zu sich nach Hause eingeladen, aber an jenem Abend kam Mycroft und ich musste absagen. Mycroft abzuwimmeln war zu riskant. Er ist wie ein Spürhund. Wenn man zulässt, dass er Fährte aufnimmt, findet er alles heraus.“

„Wo findet das Fest statt?“

„Treffpunkt ist bei den Highgate Woods. Aber wie ich verstanden habe, findet das Fest nicht dort, sondern an einem nicht kommunizierten Ort statt.“

„Wir sollten langsam aber sicher Lestrade einschalten“, sagte John.

Sherlock dachte kurz nach.

„Jedenfalls sollten wir ihn vorwarnen“, sagte er. „Ich mache das und versuche herauszufinden, wo das Fest stattfindet. Vielleicht kannst du noch etwas mehr über den Keltischen Kreis in Erfahrung bringen.“

„Ich werde mich darum kümmern.“

 

***

 

Sherlocks wasserhelle Augen waren ernst. Dieses Leuchten aus der Tiefe.

„John.“

Die Stimme ganz leise, weicher Samt.

„John. Ich ehre dich. Deinen Geist. Deine Seele. Deinen Körper. Ich werde aufmerksam und respektvoll sein in jeder meiner Handlungen und in all meinen Gedanken. Ich verspreche es dir.“

John schaute in die Augen dicht vor sich. Berührt. Es waren rituelle Worte, die Sherlock sprach. Sie standen am Anfang der nächtlichen Partnermassage. _Die Nacht hat ihre eigenen Gesetze,_ hatte Dr. Kenny gesagt. _Die Sinne nehmen anders wahr, der Körper reagiert anders. Wir machen uns das zu Nutze._

Nora begleitete sie, begleitete sie schon den ganzen Nachmittag und Abend. Sie hatten zusammen verschiedene Aufgaben gelöst, die nur gemeinsam zu bewältigen waren. Eine Mischung aus körperlicher Anstrengung, mentaler Anforderung und intuitiver Entscheidungen. Herausforderungen, die Spass gemacht und die sie mit Bravour gemeistert hatten. Nora hatte sie angeleitet und beobachtet. Sie hatte im Gespräch danach ihr Interaktionsverhalten analysiert, aufgezeigt, wer welche Dinge beigesteuert und wie sich ihre Fähigkeiten ergänzt und zu einem höchst befriedigenden Resultat geführt hatten. John und Sherlock hatten sich angelächelt. Wenn sie etwas wirklich konnten, dann zusammenarbeiten. Danach hatten sie geduscht, sich im Spa-Bereich der Klinik entspannt und gemeinsam eine Kleinigkeit gegessen. Nach zwei Stunden Pause dann das Therapiebad, Nora hatte es für sie vorbereitet und sie dann allein gelassen. Sie beide allein, der Spa-Bereich bereits geschlossen. Nachtruhe. Die heisse Therme, zwei Wannen direkt aneinander, die Luft dampfend und wohlriechend von den Kräuteressenzen. Sie waren nebeneinander in ihren Wannen gelegen, dösend im heissen Wasser versunken, vollkommen entspannt und zufrieden, die Hände auf der gefliesten Mauer zwischen ihnen ineinander verschränkt. 

_Ich werde aufmerksam und respektvoll sein in jeder meiner Handlungen und in all meinen Gedanken._

John streckte sich aus auf dem Polster, betört von den Worten, von der dämmrigen Geborgenheit des Raumes, dem grosszügigen Platz, bespannt mit weichem Tuch. Duftendes Öl tropfte auf seinen Rücken, Sherlocks warme Hände folgten. Langsam. Ruhig. Im Hintergrund Noras leise Stimme, die Sherlock anleitete. John schloss die Augen und genoss die harten Hände, die unsicher zuerst, dann immer sicherer in seine Muskeln griffen, sie kneteten und entspannten. Rücken und Schultern. Dann drehte sich John um und Sherlock massierte seine Arme und Hände. Ein verblüffend intimes Erlebnis. Ihre Hände und Sherlocks klare Führerschaft. Die Zärtlichkeit darin. Sherlock massierte jeden Finger, die Zwischenräume. Jeden Quadratzentimeter. Bewusst und respektvoll. Dann Kopf und Nacken, Beine und Füsse. Den Oberkörper. John entspannte sich, liess nicht zu, dass irgendetwas zwischen sie kam. Weder Scham noch Misstrauen. Irgendwann zog Sherlock ihm das leichte Lendentuch weg, sorgsam, zog sein eigenes ebenfalls aus. John drehte sich auf den Bauch und Sherlock massierte mit langen, weit ausholenden Strichen seinen ganzen Körper. Rückseite. Dann die Vorderseite. John lag ausgestreckt in tiefer Entspannung und wie in Trance. Sherlocks Hände kamen bei ihren langen, ruhigen Strichen immer wieder an seinem harten Geschlecht vorbei, streichelten darüber, liebkosten es und zogen dann weiter. John akzeptierte die heftige Erektion ohne etwas dafür oder dagegen zu tun. _Lassen Sie alles einfach geschehen,_ hörte er Nora irgendwann sagen, und er wusste nicht, ob sie es zu ihm oder zu Sherlock sagte. Es war egal. Er blieb liegen, die Augen geschlossen, hingegeben, liess es zu, liess alles einfach zu, vertraute sich Sherlocks Händen an. Sherlocks Atem, der ihn streifte, immer wieder, schwerer, tiefer Atem. Sherlocks Gewicht, mit dem er schaukelnd den Druck seiner Hände regulierte. Agogik der Nacht. Der Körper aufgelöst in sinnlichen Rhythmus. Der Geist verzaubert. Duft. Atem. Hitze. Sherlock, der irgendwann Johns Penis in seine Hände nahm, liebevoll und sorgsam, ihn streichelte und massierte, bis ein Orgasmus durch Johns ganzen Körper jagte und ihn hoffnungslos überwältigte. Sherlocks Atem. John blieb liegen, ausgebreitet und wie tot, mit geschlossenen Augen, bezwungen und erschüttert, unsicher, ob dies wahr war, was er erlebte oder ob er träumte. Sherlock glitt neben ihn. Und John drehte sich zu seinem Freund und nahm ihn in die Arme. Sie schmiegten sich ineinander, nackt, warm und ölig. Sherlocks Lippen suchten die seinen und sie küssten sich innig. Sherlock Atem war heiss und erregt, sein Kuss bebend, die Augen verschleiert. John schaute tief in diese Augen. 

„Lass mich dich erlösen“, bat er leise.

Ein kurzes Aufflackern von Unsicherheit in Sherlocks Blick. Er sagte lange nichts, blickte nur in Johns Augen. John wusste, dass sie offen waren, ganz offen, dass er alles preisgab. Es war nur ein verhaltenes Flüstern, als Sherlock sagte:

„Ich weiss nicht, ob es funktioniert, John.“

John streichelte durch Sherlocks dunkle Locken, streifte über seine Lippen.

„Ist Nora noch da?“

„Sie ist gegangen, schon vor einer Weile.“

„Erlaubst du mir, es zu versuchen?“

Sie schauten sich an. Sherlocks Augen noch immer unsicher. 

„Ich ehre dich, Sherlock“, flüsterte John und er hatte noch nie in seinem Leben etwas ernster gemeint als dies. „Deinen Geist, deine Seele, deinen Körper. Ich werde in jedem Augenblick respektvoll sein in meinen Handlungen und meinen Gedanken.“ Und er fügte an, kaum hörbar: „Ich verspreche es dir.“

Sherlocks Lippen zuckten. Dann nickte er und John küsste diese wundervollen Lippen vor sich, saugte an ihnen und neckte sie fordernd, sorgsam auf die Erregung achtend, die durch Sherlocks Körper rauschte, während er seine Hand auf eine aufmerksame, sanfte Reise schickte. John verrieb Massageöl in seinen Händen als Sherlock sich seufzend auf den Rücken drehte, ihm die halbe Erektion frei zugänglich machte und ihm zunickte. John massierte, streichelte, küsste, saugte und leckte, wurde sich seiner erneuten Erregung bewusst und übertrug sie liebevoll auf seinen Partner. Sherlock stöhnte leise. John nahm betroffen das Gefühl wahr, das sich in ihm ausbreitete. Er liebte. Er liebte auf eine neue, unfassbare Weise. Was sie taten war intimer als alles, was er je getan hatte. Es war bedingungslos. Alles andere, alles andere verblasste daneben zu Bedeutungslosigkeit. Irgendwann zupfte Sherlock an seinem Haar und John gab auf. Sherlock zog ihn hoch zu sich und sie deckten sich zu mit dem Tuch, das dafür bereit lag und verkrochen sich in den Armen voneinander. Es war das einzige, was jetzt zählte.


	8. Das Adressbuch

John wachte auf, weil er ins Ohr gebissen wurde. Es tat weh und er war umgehend hellwach. Trotzdem brauchte er zwei Sekunden, um zu verstehen, was geschah. Er lag im Entspannungsraum im Untergeschoss der Rosenfeld-Klinik auf der grosszügigen Liege, es war dunkel und Sherlock krallte sich in ihn. Sherlocks heiseres, verzweifeltes Keuchen an seinem Ohr.

„John.“

John drehte sich um, drehte sich Sherlocks heissem, sich windendem Körper entgegen und zog ihn an sich, fest und eng, presste sich Sherlocks ungestümer Bewegung entgegen, versuchte ihn festzuhalten. Sherlock bäumte sich atemlos in seinen Armen, schmiegte sich an ihn, gegen ihn, wand sich. John spürte Sherlocks steinhartes Geschlecht, das an seinem Körper rieb. Wildes dunkles Haar, Feuchtigkeit, heisser Atem. Ein unerwartet schmerzhafter Biss in die Schulter liess John leise aufschreien.

„John“, keuchte Sherlock, ausser sich vor Erregung.

John rang nach Luft. Sherlocks unbeherrschter Zustand entzündete auch seinen Körper umgehend. Er griff mit beiden Händen in Sherlocks Haar und fixierte dessen Kopf in seinen Händen, suchte die Augen. Sie waren weit aufgerissen, verhangen wie in Trance und fast panisch. 

„Sherlock! Was soll ich tun?“

Sherlock ächzte. Er nahm Johns Hand, zog sie hinunter in seine Lende, hektisch und fiebrig. John strich über das bis zum Äussersten angeschwollene Geschlecht des Freundes. Sherlock stöhnte auf, krümmte sich, grub seine Finger in Johns Fleisch.

„Ja“, flüsterte er, „ja, bitte. Bitte, John“.

John spuckte kurz entschlossen in seine Hand, griff zwischen Sherlocks Beine, nahm ohne Zögern das harte Glied in seine Hand und begann es zu streichen und zu reiben. Sherlock wälzte sich, klammerte sich in ihn, vergrub sich in ihn, rieb sich an ihm, bäumte sich auf und biss mit einem erstickten Aufschrei erneut in Johns Hals, während sein Same in Johns Hand quoll. John hielt Sherlock fest. Hielt ihn einfach fest, bis er wieder zu sich kam, sich entspannte, und seine Umarmung weich und zärtlich wurde. Sherlocks Lippen suchten Johns, und nach einem liebevollen Kuss schlief Sherlock in John Armen einfach ein. Alles war derart rauschhaft und schnell geschehen, dass John zweifelte, ob Sherlock überhaupt wach gewesen war.

 

„Möchten Sie darüber reden, was im Entspannungsraum geschehen ist?“ fragte Dr. Kenny am nächsten Morgen.

John und Sherlock schauten sich an. John wusste, dass er nicht darüber reden wollte, es nicht konnte. Die Bisse an seinem Halsansatz brannten und das Brennen zog sich wie ein unsichtbarer Erinnerungsfaden hinunter in seinen Schoss. Er spürte Sherlock an seinem Körper, in blinder Ekstase in ihn gekrallt, die Zähne in seinem Fleisch. Noch immer. Er konnte nicht einordnen, was geschehen war. Noch war es zu nahe, zu neu, zu unfassbar. 

„Ich möchte etwas sagen“, begann Sherlock nachdenklich.

Er schaute auf zu John. Und er sagte, leise aber klar:

„Ich möchte dir ein vollwertiger Partner sein. Ich bitte dich, mich auf dem Weg dorthin zu begleiten.“

John wollte spontan antworten: _Du BIST ein vollwertiger Partner._ Aber dann erkannte er, dass es nicht die Wahrheit war. Dass er mit einer solchen Antwort Sherlock nicht ernst nahm, dass er damit Sherlocks Aussage ignorierte und zur Seite schob, was Sache war. John, eingenommen und noch immer gefangen in dem, was sie in der Nacht erlebt hatten, sagte das, was ihm das Gegenwärtigste und Wichtigste erschien:

„Ich liebe dich, Sherlock.“

Es war lange Momente still im Raum. John fühlte sich seltsam, dass er das gesagt hatte, hier in der Therapiestunde, vor Dr. Kenny. So offiziell. Aber es war das Einzige, was ihm einfiel nach dieser Nacht, in der viel mehr geschehen war, als er erfassen konnte. John fühlte sich aufgeweicht. Untergraben. Instabil. Bis zur Schmerzgrenze durchgeknetet, körperlich und emotional. Als ihm auffiel, dass er Sherlock noch nicht geantwortet hatte, fügte er an, verloren:

„Natürlich begleite ich dich. Wir gehen den Weg zusammen.“

 

***

 

John steckte den feinen Dietrich vorsichtig in den oberen Teil des Schlosses, drehte leicht. Er hängte ein. John schob die zweite, schmale Nadel im unteren Teil des Schlosses dazu, probierte. Nichts. Falscher Dietrich. John nahm den nächsten aus dem Lederetui, führte ihn in das altertümliche Schloss ein. Klick. Es sprang auf. Sherlocks Einbruchswerkzeug funktionierte immer. John hatte es aus der Baker Street geholt. 

Dave und Margret Dallenport wohnten einfach. John schaute sich in der Wohnung um, vorerst ohne etwas anzufassen. Beide, Dave und Margret, arbeiteten heute den ganzen Tag. Es war simpel gewesen, das herauszufinden. Daves Einsatzpläne hingen in der Klinik, und wo Margret arbeitete, wusste er auch, hatte auf dem Web-Auftritt gesehen, wann sie dort Behandlungen anbot. John war entschlossen, Hinweise zu finden. Material, das darauf hinwies, dass das Paar okkulte Rituale durchführte. Entsprechende Literatur, Ritualgegenstände, Bilder. Die Tatwaffe vielleicht. Die Dreieinhalbzimmer-Altbau-Wohnung sah auf ersten Blick normal aus. Aufgeräumt. Im Wohnraum die übliche Polstersitzgruppe, TV. Nichts Auffälliges. Im Schlafzimmer ein grosszügiges Bett, abgedeckt mit einem weissen Überwurf. An der Wand eine Serie erotischer Bilder. Aktfotos von Männern und von Frauen. Schwarzweiss. Geschmackvoll, das musste John zugeben. Er zog die Nachttischschublade auf. Taschentücher, Tissus, Gleitgel, Vibrator, Analplug, Penisring, verschiedene Dildos. Aha. Also doch. Spielzeug. Gut, das war nicht verboten. John fotografierte es trotzdem mit dem Handy. Sollte sich der Verdacht gegen Dave und Margret in irgendeiner Weise erhärten, würde er Lestrade die Fotos als Indizien vorlegen.

John ging zum Kleiderschrank, machte ihn auf. Ein paar lange Roben in der linken Ecke weckten sein Interesse. Zwei einfache schwarze lange Kleider, offensichtlich für Dave und für Margret. Weicher, fallender Stoff. Zwei Roben in Weiss. Ein feuerrotes Kleid, offensichtlich für eine Frau. Ritualkleider? Sie hingen fein säuberlich an Kleiderbügeln. John untersuchte sie, schnupperte daran. Nichts Verdächtiges. Sie waren gewaschen. John durchstöberte die Schränke und fotografierte, was ihm sinnvoll erschien, verschloss die Schränke wieder, achtete darauf, keine Spuren zu hinterlassen. 

Das Bücherregal im Arbeitszimmer war voller Literatur über Massage und Körpertherapie. Mehrere Bücher über Sexualität. Literatur über die Kelten, über Jahreskreisfeste. Ein Buch über Rituale. John nahm es vorsichtig vom Gestell, blätterte es durch. Harmlose Jahreskreis-Rituale für den Alltag. Auf einem Stapel lagen Zeitschriften. _Der Keltische Kreis._ Eine Monatszeitschrift. John blätterte darin. Das sah nicht mehr so ganz harmlos aus. Spekulationen über rituelle keltische Feste. Magische Zeichnungen und Ornamente. Abbildungen von Funden. Spangen. Nadeln. Dolche. Knochen. Im Regal darunter stand ein mit einem Tuch verhülltes Ding. John packte es sorgfältig aus. Es war eine Räucherschale. Offensichtlich gebraucht, aber wieder gereinigt. Darin lagen Stoffsäckchen mit Kräutern und Harzen. John fotografierte, schlug das Gefäss wieder in das Tuch ein, stellte es zurück. Der Computer war passwortgeschützt. Natürlich. Was hatte er erwartet. John durchstöberte den Schreibtisch und die Umgebung nach Hinweisen zum Passwort, durchforschte die Ablagen. Nichts. Das war chancenlos. 

In der Küche hingen Kräuterbündel in einer Ecke. Selber gesucht, offensichtlich. Ein Block mit Küchenmessern aller Grössen. Es war unwahrscheinlich, dass das Mordinstrument darunter war, aber John fotografierte trotzdem. Er hatte sich mehr vorgestellt, bessere, klarere Hinweise. Als er eine halbe Stunde später die Tür der Wohnung wieder ins Schloss zog und das Haus verliess, war er etwas enttäuscht. So wie er vom Webauftritt des Keltischen Kreises enttäuscht gewesen war. Da war wenig Information. Eine Einleitung über das spirituelle Erbe der Kelten, Übersicht über die historischen Funde, Beschreibung der bekannten Kultstätten, ein paar Texte und Bilder zu den Jahreskreisfesten, auch zum Schnitterfest: _Anfang August, wenn seine Macht am grössten ist, opfert sich der Getreide- und Sonnengott Lughnasadh. Er stirbt im Wissen, dass er seine eigene Frucht verbrennt, wenn er sich nicht dem Tod hingibt._ Keine konkreten Anhaltspunkte zu Ritualen, Daten oder Orten. Aber John hatte einen Trumpf in der Hand: das Adressbuch, das er beim Telefon gefunden hatte. Er hatte es fotografiert. Seite um Seite. Er war sich sicher, dass es etwas mehr Licht in den Fall bringen würde. Er wollte mit Lestrade reden, ihm das Material zeigen. Vielleicht ergab sich aus den Namen und Adressen eine Verbindung zu den beiden Mordopfern.

 

***

 

Die Leute vom Yard waren scheuer als sonst. Carter winkte John nur knapp zu, verschwand dann sofort, offensichtlich sehr beschäftigt. Irgendwie schienen die Beamten John gar nicht wirklich wahrzunehmen, als er das Grossraumbüro betrat. Sie wichen aus und hatten keine Zeit. Donovan, die gerade an einem Bericht tippte, schaute kurz auf und begrüsste John mit den Worten:

„Ich dachte, wir sehen Sie nicht mehr, Doktor. Jetzt, wo Sie das Ekel endlich los sind.“

Da wurde John langsam bewusst, dass hier jeder meinte, er habe Sherlock verlassen. Die Leute waren wahrscheinlich peinlich berührt, dass er sich überhaupt noch blicken liess. Auch Lestrade war ernster als sonst, als er John mit festem Handschlag begrüsste. Alles war anders, denn Sherlock war nicht da. Normalerweise stürmte Sherlock in den Yard und fing sofort an zu sprechen, kaum hatten sie das Grossraumbüro betreten, und die Besprechungen und Auseinandersetzung fanden gleich hier vor der ganzen Mannschaft statt. Sherlock kannte diesbezüglich keine Scheu und keine Manieren und Lestrade ging darauf ein. Aber jetzt war John allein, Lestrade deutlich zurückhaltender als sonst.

„Setzen Sie sich, John“, sagte er und wies auf einen Stuhl bei seinem Schreibtisch. „Wie geht es Sherlock?“

„Gut“, sagte John. „Er ist ziemlich ausgelastet mit Therapien, da bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit für anderes. Aber er scheint gut voran zu kommen.“

„Sehen Sie ihn noch?“

„Ich besuche ihn regelmässig.“

John beschloss, nichts von der Paartherapie zu erzählen.

„Und Sie, John, wo wohnen Sie denn jetzt? Sie sind nicht mehr an der Baker Street, wie ich gehört habe.“

„Nein. Ich bin in eine private Pension an der Lanark Road gezogen. Vorübergehend.“

„Werden Sie in London bleiben?“

„Natürlich. Das ist kein Thema.“

„Das tut mir leid“, sagte Lestrade, nachdenklich, „das mit Sherlock und Ihnen. Ich dachte … nun, ich dachte, Sie würden für immer zusammenbleiben. Nach all dem, was Sie gemeinsam erlebt haben. Und ja, für mich ist es auch nicht ganz einfach. Ich meine, unsere Zusammenarbeit war hervorragend. Sie waren ein Spitzenteam. Nun ja, das Leben ist nicht immer das, was wir uns vorstellen.“

Lestrade machte eine resignierte Bewegung und lächelte traurig. John wusste nicht, ob der Inspektor dieses Spiel spielte, weil sie im Grossraumbüro sassen und alle mithören konnten und es auch taten. Es war plötzlich sehr still geworden im Raum. John konnte die aufmerksam gespitzten Ohren geradezu hören. Oder war es anders? Wusste auch Lestrade nichts von Sherlocks Einsatz? Hatte Sherlock ihn gar nicht eingeweiht? John war bisher davon ausgegangen, dass Lestrade Bescheid wusste. Aber nun war er sich nicht mehr ganz sicher. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass Sherlock auf eigene Initiative ermittelte und den Yard erst beizog, wenn er Resultate hatte.

„Kann ich Sie unter vier Augen sprechen, Inspektor?“ fragte John.

„Natürlich.“ Lestrade führte John in einen Besprechungsraum. „Was kann ich für Sie tun, John?“

„Es geht um den Fall Lowe“, sagte John. „Ich weiss nicht, ob Sie darüber informiert sind.“

„Der Fall Lowe?“ Lestrade schaute John prüfend und auch etwas zweifelnd an. „Natürlich bin ich über den Fall Lowe informiert! Das sind die beiden Morde, zwei Männer. Man hat ihnen die Geschlechtsteile weggeschnitten. Nicht besonders schön. Einen solchen Anblick vergisst man auch als abgebrühter Polizeibeamter nicht so schnell.“

„Ich habe Unterlagen, die Sie interessieren dürften.“

John legte die ausgedruckten Fotos von Daves Adressbuch-Seiten auf den Tisch. Lestrade griff interessiert danach, studierte die Namen.

„Was ist das?“ fragte er.

„Das Adressbuch von Dave und Margret Dallenport. Sie sind beide Mitglieder des Keltischen Kreises, der seltsame Rituale durchführt. Das nächste findet am Freitag statt. Treffpunkt ist in den Highgate Woods.“

„Hm. Interessant. Wo haben Sie das Adressbuch her?“

John beschloss zu lügen, denn Einbruch war und blieb ein Strafbestand. Deshalb antwortete er ausweichend:

„Sagen wir es so: Ich hatte die Gelegenheit und habe sie genutzt.“

„Inspektor!“ Die Türe zum Besprechungsraum wurde aufgerissen und ein aufgeregter Beamter streckte den Kopf herein. „Wir haben eine heisse Spur zu den Ritualmorden. Es eilt! Schnell, kommen Sie!“

Lestrade juckte auf.

„Ich komme sofort!“ Und zu John gerichtet: „Es tut mir leid John, ich muss los. Wir sind da einer üblen Sache dicht auf der Spur. Ich melde mich bei Ihnen.“

„Diese Adressen hängen mit den Ritualmorden zusammen!“ unterstrich John dringlich.

Er war ebenfalls aufgesprungen, raffte die Blätter zusammen und hielt sie Lestrade hin.

„Okay, danke!“ sagte der Inspektor, steckte die Dokumente ein und eilte zur Tür.

„Greg!“ rief ihm John nach. „Sie wissen, dass Sherlock in der Rosenfeld-Klinik …“

„Ja, ich weiss, ich weiss! Ich melde mich!“ 

Lestrade hetzte davon. John überlegte einen Augenblick, ihm nachzulaufen und sich an den Yard dranzuhängen. Aber dann beschloss er, Lestrade und seine Leute ihren Job machen zulassen. Er hatte das Seine dazu beigetragen und würde weiterhin beitragen, zusammen mit Sherlock. Es war auf jeden Fall beruhigend, dass Lestrade eine heisse Spur hatte und zu einem Einsatz ausrückte. Vielleicht konnten die Täter gefasst und festgenommen werden. Dann erübrigte es sich, dass Sherlock am Freitag an dieses seltsame Ritual ging und sich der Gefahr aussetzte.


	9. Noras Nacht

„Kannst du heute Nacht hier bleiben?“ fragte Sherlock.

„Geht das?“ fragte John. „Ich meine, du bist hier in einer Klinik.“

„Ich habe Nora gefragt, ob sie noch einmal mit uns arbeiten könnte heute Abend. Sie ist einverstanden, wenn du auch einverstanden bist. Mit Dr. Kenny hat sie bereits geredet. Sie hat zugestimmt unter der Voraussetzung, dass ich mich dazu in der Lage fühle. Nora ist die Sexualtherapeutin.“

John betrachtete Sherlock, der müde auf dem Stuhl in seinem Zimmer sass und schnell und tonlos redete. Er sah erschöpft und bleich aus. Die Augen waren gerötet. Er hatte geweint.

„Du siehst schrecklich aus, Sherlock. Was ist mit dir passiert?“ fragte John sorgenvoll.

Sherlock hatte ihn kaum begrüsst, war nicht einmal aufgestanden, hatte nur gerade kurz aufgeblickt und sofort gefragt, ob er diese Nacht dableiben könne. Und er sah aus, als habe man ihn durch den Fleischwolf gedreht. Das war – nicht gut.

„Die Psychotherapie“, sagte Sherlock leise, „war hart heute. Unerwartet hart.“

Er schluckte und John fürchtete einen Moment lang, dass er wieder zu weinen begann. Aber Sherlock hob den Blick und schaute John mit wunden Augen an.

„Sie war die Hölle, um genau zu sein“, sagte er matt. „Sie graben alles aus, weisst du. Wirklich alles.“

John nickte. Dann sagte er, besorgt:

„Ich weiss nicht, ob es eine gute Idee ist, in deinem Zustand mit Nora zu arbeiten.“

„Heute ist Donnerstag, John. Wir wissen nicht, was morgen Abend ist. Vielleicht ist alles vorbei.“

John setzte sich schockiert aufs Bett.

„Nein, Sherlock“, sagte er bestimmt. „Wenn etwas vorbei ist, dann der Fall. Sonst nichts. Ich werde dafür sorgen. Ich lasse dich nicht allein. Im Notfall lasse ich alles auffliegen.“

„Nein!“ Sherlock schrie es fast. „Wir haben so viel investiert und wir sind so nahe am Ziel, John. Du darfst jetzt nicht eingreifen. Bitte. Bitte, John.“

John schwieg. Er hatte Sherlock eigentlich erzählen wollen, dass er in Daves Wohnung gewesen war und mit Lestrade geredet, ihm das Adressbuch überlassen hatte. Dass Lestrade eine heisse Spur verfolgte. Aber angesichts Sherlocks Zustand und seiner fast panischen Reaktion beschloss er, vorerst nichts zu sagen. Vielleicht hatte sich bis morgen alles erledigt.

„Wollen wir noch unter die Ulme?“ fragte John.

„Ja, ja“. Sherlock stand auf, fahrig, suchte nach seinem Sakko. Er trug auch in der Klinik einen Anzug.

Als sie ein paar Minuten später durch den Korridor gingen, auf dem Weg in den Park, begegneten sie überraschend Dave. Er kam aus einem Behandlungszimmer, weisse Arbeitshose, T-Shirt, kam den Gang entlang auf sie zu. 

„Hallo Sherlock!“ sagte er und legte im Vorbeigehen die Hand auf Sherlocks Schulter. „Du kommst morgen Abend, oder?“

Sherlock und John waren stehen geblieben.

„Dave?“ sagte Sherlock zaghaft. „Das ist John.“

Dave blieb stehen und kam die zwei Schritte zurück, die er bereits gegangen war, streckte John die Hand hin. 

„Dave Dallenport“, stellte er sich vor, fester Händedruck. „Entschuldigen Sie, dass ich hier so vorbeirausche und kurz angebunden bin. Ich bin gerade etwas unter Zeitdruck. Sie sind John Watson, Sherlocks Partner, nicht wahr. Freut mich. Ich bin Sherlocks Körpertherapeut.“

John drückte die muskulöse Hand und schaute in die dunklen, lächelnden Augen. Dave wirkte freundlich, so aus der Nähe. Das braune Haar sauber gestutzt, der Bart gepflegt, schlanker, durchtrainierter Körper.

„Wenn Sie Sherlock begleiten möchten, morgen Abend, dann sind Sie selbstverständlich herzlich eingeladen. Sherlock hat Ihnen sicher schon von unserem Fest erzählt. Würde mich sehr freuen.“

„Danke für die Einladung“, sagte John geistesgegenwärtig. „Ich muss schauen, ob es geht. Wohl eher nicht.“

„Kein Problem. Vielleicht nächstes Mal. Wir sehen uns morgen, Sherlock. Schönen Tag!“ 

Dave eilte davon. Sherlocks ungläubiger Blick streifte Johns. Dieser nahm Sherlock am Arm und zog ihn weiter den Korridor entlang. Sie brauchten beide ein paar Sekunden, um sich von dem zu erholen, was gerade geschehen war.

„Dave hat dich eingeladen!“ flüsterte Sherlock perplex.

„Scheint so. Lass uns überlegen, ob ich die Einladung annehmen soll oder nicht.“

Sherlock war wieder stehen geblieben. Offensichtlich verblüffte ihn das kurze Gespräch so sehr, dass er die Welt nicht mehr verstand. Er starrte in die Luft. John zog ihn am Arm:

„Komm. Die Ulme wartet.“

„John. Etwas stimmt nicht.“

„Kann sein. Lass uns draussen darüber reden.“

Sherlock ging vor dem Bänkchen hin und her.

„Setz dich, Sherlock.“

„Nein, nein. Etwas ist falsch, John. Aber was? Etwas stimmt nicht. Das kann nicht sein. Warum hat er dich eingeladen?“ 

Sherlock verwarf die Hände, schnaufte, ging hin und her, hin und her.

„Sherlock. Bitte. Du machst mich nervös. Komm, setz dich.“

„Ich kann mich jetzt nicht hinsetzen. Ich muss nachdenken!“

Sherlock tigerte weiter hin und her. John schloss die Augen, versuchte sich zu entspannen. Dave hatte ihn eingeladen zum keltischen Schnitterfest morgen Abend. John wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Einerseits würde es ihm erlauben, bei Sherlock zu sein, anderseits fiel damit Sherlocks Rolle als Opfer ins Wasser – wenn sie das nicht schon längst war. Spätestens mit der Paartherapie. War Sherlocks Plan gescheitert? Oder irrte sich Sherlock? War er auf der falschen Spur?

„Sherlock. Weiss Dr. Kenny eigentlich, dass du die Klinik verlässt um mit Dave und Margret zu schwimmen, sie zu besuchen oder keltische Feste zu feiern?“

Sherlock blieb stehen.

„Ich habe sie nie besucht“, sagte er ärgerlich. 

John ging nicht darauf ein.

„Wie kommst du wieder in die Klinik, wenn du abends draussen warst?“ fragte er.

„Mit der Schlüsselkarte. Dave hat sie mir jeweils besorgt. Dr. Kenny muss das absegnen, wenn ich die Klinik verlasse. Dave hat jeweils ihr Okay eingeholt. Er ist ja Therapeut und kann mit Patienten auch extern arbeiten, braucht dazu die Bewilligung der behandelnden Ärztin.“

„Und die war problemlos zu bekommen.“

„Ja, offenbar. Worauf willst du hinaus?“

„Hast du überprüft, ob Dr. Kenny es wirklich erlaubt hat oder ob Dave es nur behauptet?“

„Nein. Warum sollte ich? Ich bekam ja, was ich wollte.“

„Bist du sicher, dass Dave der richtige Kontakt ist und nicht jemand ganz anderer dahinter steckt?“

„Nein“, sagte Sherlock genervt. „Nein, ich bin nicht sicher. Aber auch wenn Dave und Margret nicht selber die Mörder sind, so führen sie uns trotzdem zum Täter. Da bin ich mir sicher. Deshalb darfst du morgen Abend nicht mitkommen, John. Auch wenn Dave dich einlädt. Wer auch immer zuschlagen wird: ich muss allein sein, muss potentielles Opfer bleiben. Ich weiss nicht, was in Dave gefahren ist. Er weiss ganz genau, dass du nicht mitkommst.“

„Wie kann er das wissen?“

„Er weiss, dass ich nicht will, dass du mitkommst.“

„Ach? Und er nimmt selbstverständlich an, dass ich auf dich höre.“

„Ich weiss nicht, was er annimmt, John. Ich weiss es wirklich nicht.“

Sherlock tönte genervt und aufgerieben. Er ging vor dem Bänkchen wieder hin und her. Nervös und gehetzt.

„Sherlock.“ John versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben. „Komm, setz dich. Was war heute bei Dr. Kenny?“

Sherlock setzte sich abrupt neben John aufs Bänkchen, liess sich schwer auf die Sitzfläche fallen, an die Rückenlehne.

„Sie hat mich völlig zerpflückt“, sagte er leise, mehr zu sich selber als zu John.

„Das ist ihr Job, Sherlock.“

„Sie hat mich zerpflückt, bis ich zusammengebrochen bin“, präzisierte Sherlock. „Vollständiger Crash. Schreikrampf. Weinkrampf. Zusammenbruch. Dann Leere. Unendliche, grauenhafte, schmerzende Leere.“

John schwieg erschrocken. Sherlock hatte jedes Wort einzeln betont. Nun starrte er vor sich hin, seine Gedanken schienen weit weg zu driften. John betrachtete ihn voller Sorge. Eben hatte Sherlock sich noch geärgert und war herumgetigert, und nun war es, als habe jemand den Stöpsel gezogen. Seine ganze Kraft floss aus und mit ihr wich das Blut aus Sherlocks Gesicht und die Spannung aus seinem Körper. John zögerte. Dann tastete er mit der Hand nach Sherlocks Hand, berührte sie zaghaft. Sherlock drehte den Kopf. Die hellen Augen flackerten unsicher. Er zog die Finger unter Johns Hand zurück, langsam und zögerlich, und er sagte, stockend:

„Bitte John. Ich möchte dich jetzt nicht berühren.“

John schluckte. Das war unerwartet. Und schmerzhaft. Und grausam. Es würfelte John völlig durcheinander.

„Warum?“ fragte er heiser, während er seine Hand zu sich nahm, verwirrt und beschämt.

„Ich weiss es nicht“, antwortete Sherlock gequält. Doch dann überlegte er und sagte: „Es wäre nicht ehrlich. Ich möchte im Moment bei mir selber bleiben.“

John spürte Enttäuschung in sich keimen. Und Angst. Was war mit Sherlock geschehen?

„Was haben sie mit dir gemacht, Sherlock? Worum ging es bei der Psychotherapie?“

Es dauerte lange bis Sherlock antwortete:

„Ich kann nicht darüber reden. Es tut mir leid, John.“

„Okay.“

Lange Minuten war es still zwischen ihnen. Sherlocks Zustand machte John Angst. Auch der Umstand, dass er sich nicht berühren lassen, nicht reden wollte über das, was in der Psychotherapie passiert war.

„Wir sollten diese Ermittlungen abbrechen, Sherlock“, sagte er sorgfältig, bemüht, ruhig zu tönen. „Die Therapien gehen zu tief. Das hat nichts mehr mit der Rolle zu tun. Schau dich an.“

„Ich weiss.“

„Lass uns einfach aufhören und nach Hause fahren.“

Sherlock schwieg lange. Er schien nachzudenken, fuhr sich mit beiden Händen müde übers Gesicht. Dann schaute er John an.

„Noch bis morgen, John. Nur noch bis morgen. Wir haben schon zu viel investiert.“

„Wenn es die falsche Spur ist?“

Sherlock schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Es ist die richtige Spur. Ich bin sicher. Aber ich muss etwas übersehen haben. Ich weiss nur nicht, was.“

„Waren alle Opfer Patienten von Dr. Kenny?“

„Nein. Nur Henry Munro, der letztes Jahr umgekommen ist. Ferdinand Lowe war Patient von Dr. Grantham. Sie arbeitet nicht mehr hier, ist kurz nach dem Mord an Lowe gegangen.“

„Ist Dr. Kenny ihre Nachfolgerin?“

„Nein, sie war schon da.“

„Wir sollten uns die Patientenakten von Lowe und Munro anschauen, Sherlock.“

„Das habe ich bereits getan.“

„Dann schauen wir sie uns noch einmal an. Wenn du Recht hast und die Spur hier in diese Klinik führt, dann muss es darin irgendeinen Hinweis geben, den du vielleicht übersehen hast. Weisst du, wie wir an die Akten rankommen?“

„Verwaltung. Im Hauptgebäude.“

„Gut. Ich bleibe heute Nacht hier und kümmere mich darum.“

„Danke, John.“

 

***

 

Die Tür zum Büro der Verwaltung war offen. Es war kurz nach 19 Uhr, das Reinigungspersonal war an der Arbeit, hatte die Türe wohl offen gelassen. Ideal. John nickte den staubwischenden und staubsaugenden, fremdländisch aussehenden Frauen freundlich zu und machte sich umgehend am Aktenschrank zu schaffen. Er war alphabethisch geordnet. Schublade L wie Lowe. Ferdinand Lowe. John durchsuchte die Mappen. Larson, Law, Lawrence, Leach. Viele Leach: Sandra, Herbert, Clea, Samantha, Sean, Philip, Mercury. Lewis. Lockhart. Lowe. Amanda Lowe, Depression. Jeremy Lowe, bipolare Störung. Benjamin Lowe, posttraumatische Verhaltensstörung. Loomis. Luther. Ferdinand Lowe? Es gab keine Patientenakte von Ferdinand Lowe. Seltsam. John suchte nach Munro. Schublade M. Es gab auch keine Akte Henry Munro. Hatte jemand sie verschwinden lassen? Wusste jemand, dass sie ermittelten, war ihre Tarnung aufgeflogen? Oder hatten die Beamten vom Yard die Akten der Opfer im Rahmen der Ermittlungen mitgenommen? Wahrscheinlich. Aber in der Regel wurden solche Unterlagen kopiert und das Original ging an die Klinik zurück. Oder bewahrte die Klinik die Akten Verstorbener an einem anderen Ort auf? Wo hatte Sherlock sie gesehen? John schaute sich um. Es gab einen zweiten, wesentlich kleineren Aktenschrank. Wieder alphabetisch. John zog die Schublade auf. Es waren die Personalakten der Angestellten.

„Darf ich fragen, was Sie hier suchen?“ fragte eine Stimme.

John fuhr herum. Dave stand in der Tür, ein Therapieblatt in der Hand.

„Ich wollte einen Blick in die Patientenakte von Sherlock werfen“, log John.

„Sie schauen bei den Personalakten“, sagte Dave eisig. „Die Patientenakten sind hier.“

Er ging zum Aktenschrank mit den Patientenakten, zog eine Schublade auf, suchte kurz und legte das Blatt in eine der Mappen.

„Sie haben kein Anrecht, Sherlocks Patientenakte einzusehen“, sagte Dave, während er das Blatt einordnete. Es klang noch immer ruhig, aber John hörte die Anspannung in der Stimme. „Sie haben auch kein Recht, diesen Raum zu betreten. Es steht klar angeschrieben, dass er nur für Personal zugänglich ist.“

„Ich bin Arzt“, sagte John. „Sherlocks Arzt.“

„Dann fordern Sie die Information, die Sie brauchen, auf dem Dienstweg ein. Kommen Sie!“

Dave machte eine Handbewegung, die klar ausdrückte, dass John den Raum zu verlassen hatte. John schloss die Schublade mit den Personalakten und verliess mit Dave zusammen das Büro.

„Das ist absolut nicht in Ordnung, was Sie hier tun, John“, sagte Dave draussen auf dem Korridor. Sie waren stehen geblieben. Daves Augen funkelten vor verhaltener Wut. „Sie hintergehen nicht nur die Klinik, sondern auch Ihren Partner, der hier als Patient unseren Schutz geniesst. Ich werde der Klinikleitung den Vorfall melden müssen.“

John, entschlossen, der Situation so schnell als möglich zu entfliehen, sagte, kühl:

„Ja, tun Sie das. Guten Abend.“

 

***

 

Sherlock schwitzte. Sein Nackenhaar war feucht. John fuhr mit seinen Fingern hindurch, schloss die Hand um die Locken, hielt sie für einen Moment fest, bevor er erneut hindurchstrich. 

„Geht es für dich?“ fragte Sherlock leise.

John schaute in die ungewöhnlich blauen Augen, nur ein paar Zentimeter vor sich. Sherlocks Atem streifte über sein Gesicht. Er duftete nach dem Getränk, das sie getrunken, das Nora ihnen gegeben hatte. _Das wird euch helfen._ Sie lagen nackt beieinander auf der Liege im Entspannungsraum. Nora hatte sie geführt, in die gemeinsame Nacht geführt. Bis hierher. Dann war sie gegangen.

John lächelte.

„Es ist unglaublich schön“, flüsterte er.

Sie hatten ihre Beine ineinander verschlungen, ihre Unterleiber fest aneinander gepresst. John fühlte Sherlocks Erektion. Und seine eigene. Sie drückten gegeneinander, rieben sich aneinander, wenn sie atmeten. So atmeten, wie Nora es ihnen gezeigt hatte. Sie taten nichts anderes als das. Atmen.

 _Lösen Sie sich von Ihrer Vorstellung von Sexualität, John._ Nora hatte es irgendwann im Laufe der vergangenen Stunden gesagt. _Lassen Sie auf sich zukommen, was kommt._ Und die Worte, zusammen mit der entspannten Atmosphäre und der geschärften Wahrnehmung, hatten in John etwas ausgelöst, das er nicht für möglich gehalten hatte. Er sah einen anderen Sherlock. Er sah tief in den hellen Augen vor sich einen anderen Sherlock. Er fühlte ihn. Fühlte ihn am ganzen Körper. Als habe etwas seine Haut durchlässig gemacht und Sherlock sickerte zu ihm durch, diffundierte in sein Inneres, überall, an jedem Quadratzentimeter seiner Haut. John hatte alle Vorstellungen von Sexualität in die Wüste geschickt. Staunend, wie einfach das gewesen war. All die Frauen, die er penetriert hatte. Es war so einfach gewesen, sie loszulassen. Etwas loszulassen, das ihn nie wirklich glücklich gemacht, das er vielleicht auch nie wirklich verstanden und zugelassen hatte. Sinnlichkeit.

John fuhr langsam und besitzergreifend durch Sherlocks Nackenhaar. Sherlocks nassgeschwitzte Locken zwischen seinen Fingern. Die Feuchte und Hitze. Der Geruch nach Haut. Sherlocks Lippen öffneten sich. Die hellen Augen verschleierten sich in einer Welle der Erregung, die durch seinen Körper lief. Sherlocks Muskeltonus nahm zu, er streckte sich in Johns Armen, seine Härte presste gegen Johns Geschlecht. Eine kleine Bewegung, die in der engen Verbindung heftige Wirkung entfaltete. John wurde überrollt von glühendem Verlangen. Er fühlte, wie sich die Muskulatur seines Unterleibes zusammenzog, wie seine Hüfte danach schrie, sich zu bewegen, zu reiben, zu stossen. Aber er zwang sich, in der Verbindung mit Sherlock zu bleiben, die enger und härter wurde mit der Muskelkontraktion. Sherlock reagierte umgehend darauf, rang nach Luft. Ein tiefes Stöhnen löste sich in John. Seine Finger krallten sich in Sherlocks feuchtes Haar.

Sie warteten, versuchten sich zu entspannen. Schauten sich in die Augen. Ihr Atem war jetzt so schnell, dass er wie ein Puls in ihre Geschlechter drückte. John schloss die Augen, als Sherlocks Zungenspitze seine Lippen entlang tastete. Sherlocks Zunge war angespannt und prüfend, untersuchte die Spalte zwischen seinen Lippen, strich über die Innenseiten. John liess es eine Weile geschehen, bevor er seine Zunge der des Freundes vorsichtig entgegenschob. Ihm war schwindlig vor Erregung, als sich ihre Zungenspitzen berührten. Ganz zart nur. Tastend, prüfend und probierend. John keuchte. Er konnte sich kaum mehr beherrschen. Die Klammer ihrer Beine war so eng und heiss, dass der Schweiss ihre Geschlechter nässte. Es war ein unerwartet sinnliches Erlebnis. Sherlock hielt sich jetzt nicht mehr still. Er zog rhythmisch seine Muskeln zusammen, bewegte seine Hüfte, drückte gegen John, rieb und stöhnte, während seine Zungenspitze Johns Zungenspitze umspielte. John hielt es nicht mehr aus. Er zog Sherlocks Kopf zu sich und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Sherlocks Arme schlangen sich augenblicklich um ihn, hielten ihn fest an sich gedrückt, während sich ihre Unterkörper in der hitzigen Bewegung etwas voneinander lösten und stärkere Reibung zuliessen. 

Sherlock griff in Johns Haar, drückte ihn auf den Rücken, wälzte sich auf ihn und begann sich mit langsamer Hüftbewegung gegen ihn zu bewegen, während er ihre beiden Geschlechter mit der Hand aneinander drückte. Sherlock stöhnte. Sein Gesicht war erhitzt. Sein Haar feucht und wirr, die Augen blind vor Lust. Er war steinhart. John war umgehend klar, dass Sherlock kurz vor dem Höhepunkt stand. Diese Tatsache und die verwirrende Erfahrung, dass Sherlocks bestimmende Aktivität ihn fast um den Verstand brachte, reichten aus, um ihn an denselben Punkt zu bringen. Sherlock streckte sich wenig später auf ihm aus, krallte sich in sein Haar und küsste ihn unerwartet zärtlich, biss ihn dann aber in den Hals, während er sich mit zwei langen Stössen in seinen Schoss ergoss. John folgte ihm mit einem heiseren Aufschrei, Mischung aus dem nicht nachlassenden, brennenden Schmerz an seinem Hals und der feuchtwarmen, pulsenden Enge, in die er noch ein paarmal stiess, bevor er ohnmächtig zu werden glaubte.

Sie hielten sich fest. Verschwitzt. Glühend. Atemlos. Sherlocks Biss hatte aufgehört, er hatte nur zögerlich Johns Fleisch freigegeben. John war erschlagen und ungläubig. Es war ein Abgrund, der sich vor ihm aufgetan hatte. Ein samtschwarzer, aufregender, berauschender Abgrund der Lust. Er wollte, dass Sherlock ihn nahm. Ihn einnahm. Er wollte Sherlock selbstsicher, stark und zielgerichtet. Er wollte, dass Sherlock ihn begehrte und an ihm die Kontrolle verlor, ihn biss und zu eigen machte. Das war es, wonach er sich sehnte.

John drehte sich auf die Seite und nahm Sherlocks Gesicht in seine Hände, das noch immer erhitzt und von Fieber gezeichnet war. Er nahm es in seine Hände und küsste die feuchten, aufgeworfenen Lippen innig, genoss es, dass Sherlock leidenschaftlich zurückküsste. Sie verschränkten ihre Beine wieder, zogen ihre feuchten, klebrigen Leiber eng zueinander, so wie Nora es ihnen gezeigt hatte, schauten sich in die Augen. Sherlocks Blau war weit und schön und von einer Leuchtkraft, die John tief bewegte. 

„Sherlock“, flüsterte er. „Sherlock, ich möchte, dass du mich nimmst. Nächstes Mal. Bald.“


	10. Im Licht des Mondes

Es war Vollmond. Auch das noch. Ein wolkenfreier Spätsommernachthimmel spannte sich über die Burnham Beeches. Über der Landschaft stand gross die helle Scheibe und goss milchiges Licht über Wiesen, Wald und Auen, der Weg vor Johns Füssen ein falber Streifen. John schritt zügig voran. Er hörte von weitem den rhythmisch wogenden Gesang, begleitet von Trommeln. Der Schall trug ihn ihm entgegen. Und er roch das Feuer. John nahm die Abzweigung, folgte dem Trampelpfad durch den Wald. Sherlock hatte ihm per SMS die Koordinaten des Ritualortes übermittelt, der mitten in den Buchenwäldern lag. Unwirklich gleissendes Silberlicht flirrte zwischen den Bäumen, beleuchtete den lichten Waldboden, der übersät war mit mondschimmerndem Laub. Sonst nichts. Eine Halle aus Bäumen. Still. Unheimlich. Kein Tier, das sich geregt hätte. Kein Lüftchen wagte durch die blassen Blätter zu streichen. Sherlock hatte die Teilnehmer am Ritual auf rund 40 Leute geschätzt. Sie waren alle gemeinsam von den Highgate Woods mit einem Reisebus hierher gefahren. John war ihnen mit dem Taxi gefolgt.

John ging entschlossen. Er hatte seine Waffe bei sich. Und er hatte Lestrade informiert, ohne Sherlock etwas davon zu sagen. Sherlock war seltsam nervös, wenn es um diesen Fall ging, und John drängte es, all dies zu beenden. Gleichzeitig beschäftigte ihn die vergangene Nacht mehr, als er es jetzt brauchen konnte. John dachte fast ununterbrochen an dieses zärtliche, intime Erlebnis, das ihn nachdenklich machte und ihn gleichzeitig mit unbändigem Glück erfüllte. Er sah Sherlock anders. Er fühlte ihn anders. Es war, als habe er hinter dem bisherigen Sherlock einen zweiten, tief verborgenen Sherlock gefunden und erkannt. Vielleicht war er Sherlock begegnet, das erste Mal wirklich begegnet. Vielleicht hatte er das erste Mal Begegnung überhaupt zugelassen. Er hatte auch seine eigene sinnliche Tiefe erstmals wirklich betreten und die darin schlummernde Schönheit wahrgenommen. John erkannte, dass etwas Wesentliches geschehen war, etwas, das mit ihm selber zu tun hatte und das ihn und sein Leben verändern würde. Er hatte schon vorher mit Sherlock schlafen wollen, aber es war gewesen, als gäbe es keine gemeinsame Nahtstelle zwischen ihnen, an der sie hätten ansetzen können. Nach der gestrigen Nacht gab es eine. Sie lag anders, als John sie sich vorgestellt hatte. Sie lag tiefer und war weit komplexer als alles, was er bisher von Sexualität verstanden hatte. Keiner von ihnen, weder John noch Sherlock, hatten mit Dr. Kenny darüber sprechen wollen.

John versteckte sich hinter einem Baum, als er die Lichtung erblickte. Das grosse Feuer, das auf der Waldwiese brannte, bildete einen seltsamen Kontrast zum Mond, der den Festplatz mit kaltem Licht übergoss. John ging noch etwas näher, sorgsam, denn das Laub unter seinen Füssen raschelte und konnte ihn verraten. Er musste vorsichtig sein. Er sah jetzt Menschen. Sie hielten sich rund um das Feuer an den Händen und schritten singend im Kreis herum. John suchte nach Sherlock, aber die Distanz war zu gross, das Licht zu schlecht, um jemanden erkennen zu können. Kontrollblick aufs Handy. Die Koordinaten stimmten. Er hatte sie an Lestrade weitergeleitet. John lehnte sich bäuchlings an die Buche, hinter der er stand, und beobachtete hinter dem Stamm hervor das Treiben am Feuer. Dort fand jetzt eine Art Ritual statt. Einer der Männer warf etwas ins Feuer, erzeugte Funken, die weit in den Himmel stiebten. Er beschwor irgendwelche Götter und Geister, die Menschen verbeugten sich in alle Himmelsrichtungen. Dann war es lange ganz still, alle standen schweigend. Die Trommel setzte ein, langsamer, dumpfer Rhythmus, der heiser in die Nacht pulste. Es dauerte eine Weile, dann ging ein Mensch näher zum Feuer, sagte etwas und warf etwas hinein. Funken sprühten. Einer nach dem anderen tat nun dasselbe. John konnte nicht verstehen, was gesprochen wurde, er war zu weit weg. Danach machte ein Kelch die Runde, aus dem der Ritualleiter zuvor einen Teil ins Feuer, einen Teil auf die Erde gegossen hatte, begleitet von Beschwörungen. Die Menschen tanzten und sangen wieder. Der Ritualleiter ging um den Kreis der Tanzenden herum, lamentierte. Die Menschen verstummten irgendwann, entfernten sich etwas vom Feuer und knieten sich nieder. Der Ritualleiter hob ein Gefäss hoch über seinen Kopf und schmetterte es ins Feuer. Ein Zischen. Das Feuer rauchte und dampfte, drohte zu verlöschen. Eine unheimliche Stille breitete sich aus. Beissender, bittersüsslicher Geruch von verbranntem frischem Blut erreichte Johns Nase und stellte alle seine Sinne auf Alarm. Er kannte diesen Geruch zu gut. Viel zu gut. War es Menschenblut? John war sich nicht sicher. Es musste eine grössere Menge gewesen sein. Waren sie zu spät? Gab es bereits ein Opfer? Hatte der Ritualleiter mit dem Blut die abgetrennten Genitalien eines Mannes ins Feuer geworfen? Wo war Sherlock?

_Sherlock? Melde dich. JW_

Aus dem Feuer auf der Lichtung zuckten jetzt erneut Flammen hervor, zuerst nur wenige, dann immer mehr. Es begann wieder zu brennen. Die Menschen sprangen auf, jubelten, umarmten sich, warfen jetzt Kräuter und Holz ins Feuer, der Geruch veränderte sich. Salbei, Engelwurz, Wacholder. Sie tanzten und sangen im Kreis, der Ritualleiter sprach in alle Himmelsrichtungen. Dann schien das Ritual zu Ende zu sein. Die Menschen gingen auseinander, plauderten jetzt, lachten, setzen sich auf der Lichtung in Gruppen zusammen. Gefässe und Flaschen wurden ausgepackt und herumgereicht. Es schien, dass jetzt das eigentliche Fest begann.

_Sherlock. Wo bist du? JW_

Verdammt! Wo war Sherlock? John war unschlüssig, ob er auf die Lichtung marschieren und Sherlock suchen oder ob er Lestrade alarmieren sollte. Aber da kam die SMS:

_Alles ok. Picknick. SH_

Gott sei Dank! John hielt Ausschau, ob er irgendwo Sherlock erkennen konnte, aber es war aussichtslos. So beschloss er, zu warten und zu beobachten. 

Es verging eine gute Stunde. Nichts geschah. Die Menschen assen, tranken und plauderten. Das Feuer wurde kleiner und kleiner. Einige der Leute brachen auf, kamen mit Taschenlampen den Trampelpfad entlang. John brachte sich ein paar Bäume weiter in Sicherheit.

_Gehen noch schwimmen. Upper Pond. SH_

Upper Pond. Das war ganz in der Nähe. Ein paar Personen löschten jetzt das Feuer, zogen die Glut auseinander, gossen Wasser hinein, schütteten Erde darauf und begannen dann, etwas darauf zu legen, von dem John nicht erkennen konnte, was es war. Die meisten kamen jetzt in Gruppen den Trampelpfad entlang. Der Weg zum Upper Pond führte in die andere Richtung. John wartete. Er machte sich erst auf den Weg, als es still war auf den Ritualplatz. Er ging durch den Wald, navigierte mit dem Handy.

Der Teich lag hingegossen zwischen Bäumen, bedeckt mit hunderten von weissen Seerosen. Die Blüten hatten sich geschlossen, nur ihre weissen Spitzen schimmerten im Mondlicht. Der Upper Pond war kein offizieller Badesee, das Baden war hier eigentlich verboten. Am nördlichen Ende – es war seerosenfrei – schwammen Menschen im schwarzen Wasser. Es waren fünf oder sechs. Also nicht nur Dave und Margret und Sherlock. Flüstern und leises Lachen. John ging näher und spähte angestrengt zwischen den Bäumen hindurch, als eine SMS von Lestrade auf sein Handy kam:

_Zugriff Burnham Beeches, Middle Pond Süd. Greg._

Middle Pond? Das war falsch! Er musste …

_John, bleib stehen wo du bist! SH_

John starrte auf die SMS von Sherlock, als ein paar Meter neben ihm eine Stimme flüsterte:

„Komm mit mir.“

Sherlock kam hinter dem Baum hervor auf ihn zu, streckte die Hand aus und nahm Johns Hand, zog ihn hinauf zum Fussweg, ging mit ihm ein Stück vor zum Waldweg, ohne jede Eile, ohne Deckung zu suchen, ohne Johns Hand loszulassen.

„Sherlock, was soll das? Was ist passiert?“

„Steig ein“, sagte Sherlock anstelle einer Antwort. 

Verborgen hinter Sträuchern stand ein schwarzer Wagen, ein Zivilfahrzeug des Yard mit zwei Beamten. Sherlock öffnete die hintere Tür, bugsierte John auf den Rücksitz. Der Fahrer startete, machte Licht, manövrierte aus dem Versteck und fuhr gemächlich los, den Weg entlang. Er schien weder Eile zu haben noch sich verbergen zu wollen.

„Sherlock. Was wird hier gespielt?“

Sherlock drehte den Kopf und schaute John an. Er war bleich und ernst und wirkte erschöpft.

„Alles vorbei“, sagte er leise.

„Sherlock! Wo fahren wir hin?“

„Middle Pond, südliches Ufer.“

 

***

 

Es waren nur knapp 300 Meter bis zum Südufer des mittleren Teiches und sie sahen das Blaulicht der Yard schon, kaum waren sie eingestiegen. Es irrlichtete stumm im Geäst der Buchen. Der Fahrer hielt an, als ein Beamter den Weg versperrte und ein anderer gerade ein weissrotes Band darüber spannte. Sherlock stieg aus und nickte John zu. Man kannte sie, liess sie passieren. Sie gingen die paar Schritte zu dem Tross blaublinkender Polizeiwagen und der Sanität. Lestrade kam lächelnd auf sie zu. 

„Sherlock, John. Wir haben den Lowe-Mörder! Sie hatten Recht, Sherlock. Es hat funktioniert. Das ist übrigens Luke Corcoran, unser Undercover-Held.“

Lestrade wies auf den ausnehmend hübschen jungen Mann, der an der Motorhaube eines Polizeiwagens lehnte, bleich, eine Wolldecke über den Schultern, und eine Cola trank.

„Er hat es geschafft, den Mörder zu bezirzen. Monatelanger Einsatz unter schwierigsten Bedingungen. Hervorragende Arbeit.“

Lestrade schlug dem jungen Mann lobend auf die Schulter, dieser verdrehte die Augen. Er sah erschöpft aus und sagte keinen Ton. John betrachtete ihn. Wunde, müde Augen schauten kurz zu ihm auf, wichen dann aus. John konnte nur ahnen, was der junge Mann hinter sich hatte. Er hatte wohl wochenlang einem Mörder seine Liebe vorgespielt, um ihn gebuhlt. Wer wusste schon, mit welchen Mitteln und Konsequenzen.

„Und Ihr Kontakt mit dem Keltischen Kreis und der Hinweis mit den Burnham Beeches war Gold wert, Sherlock. Danke!“

Lestrade war sichtlich zufrieden.

„Steven Berting?“ fragte Sherlock.

„Ja, er war es. Genau wie Sie vermutet haben.“

Lestrade wies mit dem Kinn in die Richtung, in der ein paar Beamte den Mörder in den Wagen schoben. Er war kräftig, mittleren Alters, hatte die Hände auf dem Rücken mit Handschellen fixiert und war schmutzig von Kopf bis Fuss.

„Wir haben ihn praktisch in flagranti erwischt und ihm die Mordwaffe aus der Hand genommen. Da kriegt er seinen Kopf nicht mehr raus.“

Lestrades Blick ging von Sherlock zu John und zurück.

„Und Sie beide? Alles wieder okay?“

John verzog das Gesicht. Er wusste nicht, was er von der ganzen Sache halten sollte.

„Ich war Undercover in der Klinik, das habe ich Ihnen bereits erklärt, George. Zwischen John und mir war jederzeit alles okay.“

„Ja, klar“, winkte Greg ab und musterte John.

John zog vor, keine Miene zu verziehen. Er blickte kühl zurück in Lestrades verunsicherte Augen und verzichtete diesmal darauf, Sherlock darauf hinzuweisen, dass der Inspektor Greg hiess.

Es dauerte eine knappe halbe Stunde, dann waren die Beweismittel aufgenommen. Sherlock und John gingen zum Wagen zurück, der vor dem Absperrband wartete. Hier standen Dave und Margret und vier Leute vom Keltischen Kreis, die noch im Upper Pond gebadet hatten und von den Beamten aufgehalten worden waren.

„Was ist passiert, Sherlock?“ fragte Dave. „Da war plötzlich Blaulicht und du warst weg. Wir dachten …“

„Wir haben den Mordfall Lowe gelöst“, sagte Sherlock in einem Ton, den sogar John als überheblich empfand.

„Wir?“

„Ich, John und die Leute vom Yard.“

Dave und Margret schauten beide verwirrt. Daves Blick suchte John. John nickte bestätigend.

„Ich bin Consulting Detective und war für die Ermittlungen Undercover in der Klinik“, sagte Sherlock. „John hat mich nie verlassen. Das war alles nur gespielt.“

Dave schien geschockt. Und Margret fragte:

„Was hat die Klinik mit dem Mordfall zu tun?“

„Das ist zu kompliziert“, erklärte Sherlock. „Jedenfalls ist mein Aufenthalt im Rosenfeld hiermit beendet.“

„Du kommst nicht zurück in die Klinik?“ fragte Dave.

„Nein. John und ich, wir fahren nach Hause.“

„Sherlock, ich bin für dich verantwortlich. Es kostet mich die Stelle, wenn du nicht in der Klinik übernachtest.“

Sherlocks fragender Blick traf Johns.

„Ok“, sagte John. „Lass uns in die Klinik fahren. Wir haben sowieso noch ein paar Dinge zu besprechen.“

Sherlock wandte sich zum Gehen, aber Dave hielt ihn am Arm fest.

„Sherlock. Ich will wissen, was das Ganze soll. Morgen muss alles aufgeklärt werden. Offiziell.“

„Selbstverständlich. Wir sehen uns morgen im Rosenfeld. Offiziell. Komm, John.“

 

***

 

Das Bett war wirklich sehr eng für zwei Männer. John lag am äussersten Rand. Sherlock hatte sich umgedreht und schlief. Der Vollmond war verblasst. Bald dämmerte der Morgen. John war wach. Er verstand nicht, was geschehen war. Seine Gedanken kreisten um all die Dinge, die er erlebt hatte. Puzzlesteine, die nicht zusammenpassten, die kein Bild ergaben. _Morgen_ , hatte Sherlock gesagt. _Ich erkläre dir alles morgen. Bitte, John._ Sie waren in die Klinik gefahren, waren auf dem Rücksitz des Zivilfahrzeugs der Yard gesessen, schweigend. Sherlock hatte die Augen geschlossen und sich müde zurückgelehnt. Er war Johns Fragen ausgewichen, hatte ihn vertröstet. Hatte nur irgendwann nach Johns Fingern getastet, vorsichtig und fragend. John hatte die kühle Hand in seine genommen und festgehalten bis ins Rosenfeld.

Sie hatten sich geduscht. John hatte sich zu Sherlock in das enge Klinikbett gelegt, und sie waren eine Weile da gelegen, in den Armen voneinander, im Licht des Mondes, der durch das weit offene Fenster schien. Dann hatte sich John auf den Rücken gedreht und Sherlock, das Gesicht an seinem Hals, hatte scheu gefragt:

„Darf ich dich etwas fragen, John?“

„Natürlich.“

„Glaubst du, dass wir zusammenbleiben werden?“

„Ja.“

„Liebst du mich? Richtig?“

John hatte überrascht die Augen geschlossen und tief Luft geholt, überspült von Wärme und Rührung und Unverständnis. Er hatte den Kopf gedreht, die Finger in Sherlocks Locken, hatte Sherlocks Atem gespürt an seinen Lippen und in die hellen Augen geschaut.

„Wie kannst du das fragen, Sherlock.“

John hatte mit den Lippen Sherlocks Mund gestreift, zärtlich.

„Ich weiss es nicht sicher“, hatte Sherlock geflüstert, unsicher, warmer Luftstrom an Johns Mund.

John, der Ernsthaftigkeit der Aussage gewahr, hatte geantwortet, klar und ehrlich:

„Ja, ich liebe dich Sherlock. Was das bedeutet, beginne ich eben erst zu begreifen. Dank der Therapie hier. Dank Nora. Dank all dem, was geschieht.“

Sherlock hatte kurz sein Gesicht an Johns Hals gedrückt und war dann eingeschlafen in Johns Armen. John aber war wach gelegen. Bis jetzt.


	11. Des Pudels Kern

Dr. Melicia Kenny lachte lauthals. Eine Strähne ihres grauen Kraushaares hatte sich gelöst aus dem Band, mit dem sie es im Nacken zusammengebunden hatte. Die losen Haare wippten vor ihrem Gesicht. Ihre grünblauen Augen sprühten Funken ungezügelter Heiterkeit. Zahllose Fältchen bildeten sich um ihre Augen.

„Undercover ermittelt?“ lachte sie. 

Sherlock sass bleich in seinem Stuhl.

„Was ist daran so komisch?“ fragte er irritiert.

Dr. Kenny lachte herzhaft.

„Nichts“, sagte sie. „Es ist alles gut, Sherlock. Könnte ich Sie einfach noch einmal unter vier Augen sprechen, zu einem Austrittsgespräch sozusagen, bevor Sie die Klinik verlassen?“

„Ich denke nicht, dass das nötig ist“, antwortete Sherlock, aufmüpfig jetzt.

„Wie Sie wollen. Dann schliessen wir Ihre Behandlung hiermit offiziell ab.“ Dr. Kenny nahm die Mappe mit Sherlocks Patientenakte und sagte, belustigt: „Ich setze einen Vermerk, dass es sich dabei um einen Undercover-Einsatz gehandelt hat, die Akte als Patientenakte damit ungültig ist. Ist das in Ihrem Sinn, Mr. Holmes?“

„Ja, das ist in meinem Sinn“, sagte Sherlock steif.

Dr. Kenny schrieb, dann legte sie die Akte auf den Tisch hinter sich. 

„Hiermit sind Sie wieder vollständig gesund und waren nie krank, Mr. Holmes. Alles geschah nur aufgrund verdeckter Ermittlung in einem Mordfall. Gut so?“

Sherlock nickte.

„Und Sie, Dr. Watson? Wie geht es Ihnen damit, dass das hier alles nur ein Spiel war?“ wandte sich Dr. Kenny an John.

„Ich habe es von Anfang an gewusst“, sagte John, konsterniert von der anhaltenden Heiterkeit der Ärztin. „Ich habe Sherlock nur zum Schein verlassen, damit er sich einweisen und die Ermittlungen aufnehmen konnte. Insofern war es für mich jederzeit nachvollziehbar.“

„Jederzeit nachvollziehbar? Okay. Schön.“

Dr. Kenny gluckste. Dann schaute sie Sherlock in die Augen und sagte, heiter noch immer:

„Sherlock Holmes, ich glaube Ihnen kein einziges Wort. Kein einziges Wort.“

„Das ist IHR Problem, nicht meines“, entgegnete Sherlock kühl und erhob sich, Zeichen, dass er das Gespräch hiermit als beendet betrachtete.

Dr. Kenny nickte. Sie stand ebenfalls auf und sagte, unvermittelt ernst:

„Ich gebe Ihnen einen Rat mit auf Ihren Weg, Sherlock, ob Sie ihn hören wollen oder nicht: Spielen Sie nicht mit Liebe. Vor allem nicht mit der Liebe jenes Menschen, der zu Ihnen gehört. Liebe ist Macht. Übernehmen Sie die Verantwortung dafür.“

Sie standen sich gegenüber, Dr. Kenny und Sherlock Holmes, und schauten sich in die Augen. Dr. Kenny streckte Sherlock die Hand hin. Er zögerte einen Moment, dann nahm er sie und drückte sie.

„Danke. Danke für alles“, sagte er.

„Gern geschehen.“

 

Draussen auf dem Gang blieb John stehen. Er war aufgewühlt und begriff noch immer nicht, was hier gespielt wurde. Der Fall war gelöst, Sherlock begann zu kommunizieren, aber die Puzzleteile passten noch immer nicht zusammen.

„Ich verstehe das nicht, Sherlock“, sagte er. „Du warst hier Undercover und hast ermittelt. Aber Dave hat mit dem Mord nichts zu tun und der Fall Lowe wurde von Lestrade gelöst. Also was, WAS hast du ermittelt?“

„Nichts“, sagte Sherlock leise.

Er stand da, vor John, das Blau der Augen unstet.

„Nichts?“

„Nein. Nichts.“

„NICHTS? Was soll das heissen? Du hast dir die Pulsadern aufgeschnitten, Sherlock!“

„Ich weiss.“

„Warum?“

Sherlock schluckte.

„Können wir anderswo reden, John?“ fragte er scheu.

„Unter der Ulme?“

„Baker Street. Aber ich muss zuerst noch etwas erledigen.“

Sherlock ging den Gang entlang. John folgte ihm. Sie gingen in den Therapiebereich, Sherlock klopfte beim Massageraum 2. Der Belegungsplan an der Tür zeigte an, dass Dave darin arbeitete. Dave öffnete die Tür. Duftwolke von herbem Massageöl.

„Ich bin mitten in einer Massage!“ 

Dave machte kein Hehl daraus, dass er sich gestört fühlte.

„Ich möchte mich verabschieden“, sagte Sherlock.

„Moment.“

Dave ging in den Raum zurück, schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Soll ich gehen?“ fragte John.

„Nein, bleib.“

Die Tür ging wieder auf, Dave kam heraus auf den Korridor, schloss die Türe hinter sich. Er hatte sich offensichtlich die Hände gewaschen, rieb sie sich mit einem weissen Handtuch trocken.

„Also“, sagte er, während er sich die Zwischenräume zwischen den Fingern sorgfältig trocknete.

Er schaute nicht auf. Sherlock schien nach Worten zu suchen. Und da er nichts sagte, fuhr Dave fort:

„Du warst Undercover hier um in einem Fall zu ermitteln.“

„Ja. Der Fall ist gelöst. Mein Aufenthalt erübrigt sich.“

„Aha“, sagte Dave. Die Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme war unüberhörbar. „Und du haust jetzt einfach ab. Nur aus der Klinik oder auch aus meinem und Margrets Leben?“

Er schaute auf. Seine dunklen Augen waren verschlossen und hart.

„Aus beidem“, antwortete Sherlock.

Dave holte tief Luft. Er schaute auf das Tuch, knetete es in seinen Händen.

„Schade“, sagte er. Seine Stimme schwankte.

„Der Mann, den du kennen gelernt hast, das war nicht ich“, sagte Sherlock. „Das war meine Rolle hier.“

„Okay.“

Sie standen für ein paar Augenblicke unentschlossen im Korridor. Dave schaute noch immer auf das Tuch in seinen Händen. Dann hob er den Blick und schaute in Sherlocks Augen. Kurz nur. John konnte den Blick in den dunklen Augen nicht deuten. Enttäuschung vielleicht, verhaltene Wut, Trauer. Dann schaute Dave zu John. Sie sahen sich an. Daves Blick war prüfend aber ohne Argwohn. Nach ein paar Herzschlägen nickte Dave, matt und nachdenklich, drehte sich um und ging in den Massageraum zurück. Wortlos. Die Tür fiel hinter ihm ins Schloss.

John stand betroffen. Sein Herz zog sich zusammen. Es tat weh, was hier geschah. Dave tat ihm leid. Was hatte Sherlock getan? Und warum? John hätte Sherlock am liebsten gepackt und geschüttelt, ihn angebrüllt. Aber er war wie gelähmt.

„Kommst du?“

Sherlock berührte zaghaft Johns Arm. Und John ging mit ohne ein Wort zu verlieren. In ihm wühlte und brütete es. Wut und Eifersucht, Neugier und Angst hielten sich die Waage. Er wagte nicht, nach Dave zu fragen. Er würde es tun, später. Nicht jetzt. Jetzt tat es zu weh.

 

***

 

„Ich will alles wissen, Sherlock. Alles. Und zwar jetzt, sofort.“

John war unnachgiebig. Er hatte die aufgeregte Mrs. Hudson weggeschickt, die Tür zu ihrer Wohnung an der Baker Street abgeschlossen, Tee gemacht und Sherlock genötigt, sich mit ihm an den Küchentisch zu setzen. John war entschlossen, Sherlock nicht wegzulassen, bis alles gesagt war, bis er Klarheit hatte. Klarheit über alles, was geschehen war. John wusste, dass es die Sache mit Dave war, die ihn hart und unversöhnlich machte. Er fühlte den dichten Knoten in seinem Bauch, die unterdrückte Wut und die Enttäuschung. Er hasste es, ausgelassen zu werden, nicht informiert zu sein, nicht zu wissen, was Sache war. Er war es leid, angelogen zu werden. Es war genug. Ein für alle Mal. Genug. Sherlock sass steif und gerade auf der äussersten Kante des Küchenstuhls, die Hände vor sich gefaltet. Er wirkte unsicher und ernst.

„Ich weiss nicht, wo ich anfangen soll“, sagte Sherlock. 

„Fang irgendwo an. Vorne. Ich will alles wissen.“

Sherlock dachte einige Augenblick nach.

„Ich habe vor einem Jahr im Fall Lowe ermittelt und herausgefunden, dass Steven Berting der Mörder ist. Aber es gab zu wenig Beweise für einen Indizienprozess. Lestrade setzte in der Folge Luke Corcoran auf Berting an. Luke passte in Bertings Beuteschema.“

„War Luke mit dir zusammen in der Rosenfeld-Klinik?“

„Nein. Weder er noch die anderen Opfer waren je in der Rosenfeld-Klinik. Deshalb hast du auch keine Patientenakten gefunden.“

„Sherlock! Du hast gesagt, du hättest die Patientenakten in der zentralen Verwaltung eingesehen.“

„Das war nicht die Wahrheit, John. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich angelogen habe. Das war meine Rolle.“

Sherlock sprach leise. Er war bleich. John musterte ihn, schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich verstehe nicht. Welche Rolle?“

„Es gab keine Ermittlungen in der Rosenfeld-Klinik. Lestrade war am Fall Lowe dran. Die Spur führte ins Schwulen-Milieu und hatte mit Rosenfeld nichts zu tun. Lestrade brauchte mich nicht. Der ganze Undercover-Einsatz war gespielt.“

„Der Undercover-Einsatz war gespielt?“ John war irritiert. „Ich verstehe noch immer nicht. Wenn du in der Klinik nicht Undercover ermittelt hast – weshalb hast du dich dann eingewiesen?“

„Ich war in Therapie.“

„Wie bitte?“

„Ich war in Therapie, John.“

John war bisher vor dem Küchentisch hin und her gegangen, jetzt setzte er sich schockiert auf den Stuhl. Er schluckte, betrachtete Sherlock entsetzt. Sherlocks Blick flackerte unsicher.

„Spinnst du?“ fragte John bestürzt. 

Sherlock senkte den Blick.

„Es tut mir leid, John“, sagte er leise. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich angelogen habe.“

„Du hast mich gezwungen, dich zu verlassen! Du hast dir die Pulsadern aufgeschnitten, Sherlock!“

„Ich weiss. Es ging nicht anders.“

John stand wieder auf, ging ein paar Schritte hin und her. Sein Kopf schwirrte. Er war überfordert, begriff nicht, was Sherlock sagte, konnte nicht glauben, dass es wahr sein könnte.

„Ich habe es für uns getan, John. Für uns beide.“

John schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Nein“, sagte er. „Nein! Sherlock. Du hättest einfach sagen können, wenn du Therapie brauchst und sie dir verschreiben lassen. Ich will endlich wissen, worum es wirklich gegangen ist, verdammt nochmal!“

John schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch, schnaubte aufgebracht. Sekunden vergingen. Sherlock sass bleich auf seinem Stuhl, der Atem heftig. John betrachtete ihn eine Weile schweigend. Dann sagte er, ruhiger, aber im Hintergrund seiner Stimme schwang ein kaltes Knurren mit:

„Ich warte auf eine Erklärung, Sherlock.“

Sherlock schloss die Augen. Er schien nachzudenken. Dann sagte er:

„Ich habe die Karte gefunden.“

„Welche Karte?“

„In deiner Jackentasche. Tantra-Massage für Paare.“

„Gefunden? Du findest die Karte einfach so in meiner Jackentasche? Was hast du dort zu suchen?“

„Ich war eifersüchtig wegen Sholto. Ich hatte Angst und dachte … es tut mir leid, John. Wirklich. Ich liess mich dazu hinreissen und es war mir im selben Augenblick klar, dass es so nicht weitergehen konnte. Als ich die Karte sah, wusste ich, dass es zwei Möglichkeiten gab. Entweder du würdest wünschen, dass ich mit dir eine solche Massage teile. Das hätte mich masslos überfordert und in einem Desaster geendet. Oder du würdest mit jemand anderem hingehen. Das hätte mich zerstört. Da wusste ich, dass ich handeln musste.“

„Du hast mir die Akte Lowe vorgelegt, in der stand, dass beide Opfer in der Rosenfeld-Klinik waren. Wie das?“

„Ich habe die Akte manipuliert. Das war kein Problem, John.“

„Verdammt, Sherlock! Du hast mich gezwungen, dich zu verlassen und du hast dich verletzt!“

„Es musste schnell gehen. Und ich musste dich einbinden. Möglichst eng. Es ging um uns beide.“

„Warum? Warum musste es schnell gehen? Warum Rosenfeld?“

„Ich hatte anhand der Mord-Daten schon immer geahnt, dass die beiden Lowe-Morde irgendwie mit einem keltischen Fest zusammenhingen. Ich wusste aber nicht wie. Ich erinnerte mich, dass eine Klientin mir einmal in anderem Zusammenhang erzählt hatte, dass es in der Rosenfeld-Klinik einen Therapeuten gab, der keltische Feste feierte. Da dachte ich mir, dass ich es so verkaufen könnte. Als Undercover-Einsatz in der Rosenfeld-Klinik im Fall Lowe. Das war alles brandaktuell. Aber ich stand unter Zeitdruck. Das Fest ist immer Anfang August.“

Es war still in der Küche, war lange Zeit einfach still. John versuchte sich zu beruhigen, die Dinge zu ordnen. Er setzte sich nachdenklich zu Sherlock an den Tisch, ohne den Freund anzusehen. Er nahm die Teekanne, goss Tee nach in Sherlocks Tasse, dann in der eigenen, stellte die Teekanne auf den Tisch zurück und verschränkte die Hände vor sich.

„Erzähl weiter“, forderte er.

Er war alles so ungeheuerlich, dass es ihn erschlug. Er hatte jeden Widerstand aufgegeben, wollte nur noch wissen und begreifen. Sherlock begreifen.

„Die Krise musste mit dir zu tun haben, denn es ging um dich. Um uns. Als Suizidgefährdeter wurde ich sofort abgeklärt und bekam intensive Therapie. Zufällig bekam ich Dave als Körpertherapeut und fand schnell heraus, dass er es war mit den keltischen Festen. Das war ideal. Ich konnte ihn einfach während der Massagen ausfragen und fand heraus, dass die Morde immer in derselben Nacht und im selben Park stattgefunden hatten, in dem der Keltische Kreis sein Ritual feierte. Ich gab die Daten an Lestrade weiter. Er verifizierte sie. Der Keltische Kreis holte jedes Jahr eine Spezialbewilligung in einem der Parks ein, um legal und ungestört sein Schnitterfest feiern zu können. Der Mörder nutzte dies, um sei eigenes Schnitterfest zu feiern, sozusagen. Steven Berting arbeitete in der zentralen Parkverwaltung und kam problemlos an diese Information. Der Keltische Kreis selber hat mit den Morden nichts zu tun.“

„Was war mit Dave?“ fragte John. 

Sein Mund war trocken, aber er wusste, dass der Moment jetzt da war, dies zu fragen. Sherlock holte tief Luft. Er antwortete nicht sofort.

„Er war ein Teil der Therapie“, sagte Sherlock dann vorsichtig. „Er half mir, meinen Körper zu verstehen. Durch mein Interesse an den keltischen Dingen entstand ein privater Kontakt, der darüber hinausging. Er und Margret luden mich ein, wohl in der Annahme, ich würde dem Kreis beitreten.“

Sherlock hörte auf zu reden. John schwieg. Es war nicht das, was John hatte wissen wollen, aber er zögerte, konkreter nachzufragen. Sherlock wusste genau, wusste genau, worum es ihm ging. John wartete. Und Sherlock fuhr fort:

„Es gab keine sexuellen Kontakte zwischen mir und Dave oder Margret. Es gab ein paar erotische Momente in der Massage. Dave sagte, das sei okay. Er berührte mich in der Klinik nie intim.“

„Warum hast du mich angelogen?“ fragte John. „Du hast gesagt, dass sie dich als Paar erotisch belästigten.“

„Ausserhalb der Klinik, privat, da haben sie es getan“, gab Sherlock zu. „Aber ich habe sie vertröstet und sie haben es akzeptiert. Das war nicht gelogen.“

Es war erneut still in der Küche. John stiess die Luft aus, erleichtert, aber auch konfus angesichts der völlig unerwarteten Hintergründe.

„Weiter“, sagte er nach einer Weile.

„Ich bat Dr. Kenny um intensive und harte Therapie. Ich hatte das Problem, dass der Klinikaufenthalt mit dem Schnitterfest zuende sein würde. Sie hat mir sehr geholfen. Ich konnte zahllose Dinge aufarbeiten. Ich war bereit dazu. Zu allem. Ich bat sie um Paartherapie und du warst einverstanden. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob du dich darauf einlassen würdest. Aber du tatest es, obschon ich dich glauben lassen musste, du würdest damit meine Ermittlungen gefährden. Du warst auch mit der gemeinsamen Sexualtherapie bei Nora einverstanden. Danke, John.“

„Ich habe viel gelernt“, gab John zu. 

Er war ruhiger geworden und nachdenklich. Sehr nachdenklich.

„Es wird nicht reichen, John“, sagte Sherlock leise. „Wir werden noch ein paar Mal mit Nora arbeiten müssen. Sie hat eine Privatpraxis. Ich habe mit ihr weitere Therapie-Sitzungen verabredet. Wenn du einverstanden bist.“

John holte tief und zitternd Luft. Die Puzzleteile fügten sich jetzt zusammen, fielen wie in einem Kaleidoskop in ein rundes Bild. Ein Bild, das John mehr und mehr erreichte und ihn weichklopfte. 

„Ja, natürlich bin ich einverstanden“, sagte er mild. Und er fragte, nach ein paar Augenblicken:

„Du hast alle angelogen, Sherlock. Unsere Freunde, deinen Bruder, Lestrade, die Ärzte, mich. Warum? Warum dieses Theaterstück? Wir hätten einfach Therapie machen können.“

Sie schauten sich an.

„Es hätte Monate gedauert, John, bis wir soweit gewesen wären wie wir es jetzt sind. Ich hätte viel Zeit gebraucht für Psychotherapie. Das wäre noch gegangen. Aber wie hätte das denn ausgesehen: Sherlock Holmes und Dr. John Watson in Paar- und Sexualtherapie. Es wäre irgendwann durchgesickert und wir hätten uns zum Gespött gemacht. Ich bin mir auch nicht sicher, ob du eine solche Therapie überhaupt mitgemacht hättest. So wie es jetzt ist, ist alles gut. Es ging schnell und war spektakulär. Alle wissen, dass es nur ein Undercover-Einsatz war, dass unsere Krise nur vorgespielt war, du mich nie verlassen hast. Selbst Lestrade meint, ich hätte es für den Lowe-Fall getan.“

„Und du denkst“, sagte John, „dass der Erfolg die Mittel heiligt.“

„Du nicht?“

„Warum hast du mich angelogen, Sherlock? Warum hast mir diese Undercover-Rolle vorgespielt?“

„Wärst du mit dem Vorgehen denn einverstanden gewesen, wenn ich es nicht getan hätte?“

„Nein. Ich wäre nicht einverstanden gewesen, einen Einsatz vorzutäuschen, nur um eine Therapie zu machen“, gab John zu.

„Deshalb durfte ich auch dich nicht einweihen. Ich bitte dich deswegen um Verzeihung, John. Es war das Schwierigste, weisst du. Ich musste dich glauben lassen, meine Zusammenbrüche seien Spiel und ich hätte alles im Griff. Ich weiss, dass mir das nicht gelungen ist.“

„Nein, das ist dir nicht gelungen“, sagte John. „Ich hatte Angst um dich.“

Ihr Ton war mild und weich geworden. Sie sassen beieinander am Tisch. Sherlock trank von seinem Tee, der unterdessen kalt geworden war. Sie schauten sie an. Lange.

„Ich hatte Angst, dich zu verlieren, John. Ich hatte es vor der Therapie und auch während der ganzen Zeit im Rosenfeld. Es sind so viele Dinge aufgebrochen. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob unsere Beziehung das überstehen würde. Ich war mir meiner selbst nicht sicher. Ich habe auch jetzt noch Angst. Es wird eine Weile dauern, bis ich dir ein klarer, selbstsicherer Partner sein kann. Ich brauche dazu deine Hilfe.“

John blickte in die eisblauen Augen. Sherlock sass jetzt zusammengesunken auf dem Stuhl, ergeben und müde. Erschöpft von all den Lügen, Auseinandersetzungen, Therapien und Ängsten. John war betroffen und aufgewühlt. In ihm machte sich das Bewusstsein breit, dass Sherlock all das für sie getan hatte. Für sie beide. Für ihn, John. Alle Menschen angelogen. Sich den brutalsten Therapien ausgesetzt. Zäher Kampf gegen sich und um das, was er selber war. All das durchgestanden hatte in der Hoffnung, dass es ihre Beziehung retten würde. Und in der ständigen Angst, dass danach alles kaputt sein könnte. Ein gefährliches und schmerzhaftes Spiel jenseits jeder Norm. Wild, kühn, überheblich, verzweifelt.

„Wir fangen neu an, Sherlock“, sagte John sanft. „Wir beide miteinander. Unter neuen Bedingungen, zusammen mit Nora. Du hast die Voraussetzungen dafür geschaffen. Du bist ein verrücktes, überhebliches, tollkühnes Arschloch, weisst du. Ich fürchte, ich liebe dich mehr als je vorher.“

Sherlock schluckte. Seine Augen wurden weich und warm, das Blau weitete sich und dunkelte, öffnete sich dem Blick des Freundes. 

„Fürchtest du?“

„Ja, fürchte ich.“ Und nach einem Augenblick, während sich ein zaghaftes Lächeln auf ihre beiden Gesichter schlich, fragte John: „Wann ist die nächste Sitzung mit Nora?“

„Morgen. 18 Uhr.“


	12. Epilog

„Warte.“

Sherlock griff nach Johns Krawatte, rückte sie zurecht, zupfte am Kragen des weissen Hemdes herum. Die hellen, blauen Augen leuchteten im Licht der Wohnzimmerlampe.

„Bin ich jetzt endlich schön genug?“ fragte John spöttisch.

Sherlock lächelte. Er sah wunderbar aus in seinem dunklen Anzug. Edel. Sherlock konnte anziehen was er wollte, er sah immer umwerfend aus. Selbst in weissgerippten Unterhosen. Wobei John ihn nie so gesehen hatte. Zugegeben.

„Man kann nie schön genug sein für die Frau, die das Leben bedeutet“, sagte Sherlock feierlich und er schmunzelte im nächsten Augenblick hinterhältig und fügte an: „Obschon sie dich natürlich auch anders kennt und sich nicht blenden lassen wird.“

„Halt die Klappe!“

Sherlock lachte frei und perlend. Mein Gott! Wie oft hatte er ihn so lachen gehört? Ein Dutzend Mal vielleicht. Ein Dutzend Mal in ihrem gemeinsamen Leben. In der letzten Zeit öfter als je vorher. John schaute in das heitere, schöne Gesicht vor sich.

„Sie ist etwas ganz Besonderes, John. Und ich möchte, dass wir ihr die Ehre erweisen.“

„Du hast das teuerste Restaurant der Stadt gebucht“, knurrte John.

„Das beste“, korrigierte Sherlock. „Da schaut man nicht auf den Preis. Nicht für eine Königin.“

„Okay, okay, ich hab‘s begriffen.“

 

***

 

Ihr Gang war ruhig und geschmeidig, vital, aber ohne jede Hast, als sie das Restaurant betrat und auf den Tisch zukam, warme körperliche Präsenz und zielgerichtete Klarheit in einem. Sie trug ein schlichtes, dunkelweinrotes Kleid, das die Rundungen ihres Körpers nicht betonte, aber auch nicht verbarg. Über die Schulter hatte sie ein Tuch derselben Farbe geschlungen. Ihr rötliches, leicht krauses Haar trug sie offen, hatte es über die eine Schulter nach vorne gekämmt. Sherlock stand auf und John tat es ihm gleich. Sie war wirklich eine Königin, Sherlock hatte Recht. Wie sie auf sie zukam, stolz, gerade, weich. John schmunzelte. Sherlocks Verehrung für Nora war ungewohnt und berührend zugleich. Nora küsste sie beide auf die Wangen, leicht nur, ein Hauch. Sie duftete dezent nach warmem Harz. Sherlock rückte ihr den Stuhl zurecht und Nora setzte sich mit strahlendem Lächeln. Ihre blaugrünen Augen mit den ockerfarbenen Sprenkeln leuchteten. Sie sah so schön aus, dass es John den Atem verschlug. Sie war älter als John. John wusste es, hatte über sie recherchiert. Man sah ihr das Alter nicht an. Und jetzt, so zurechtgemacht, sowieso nicht. Obschon sie kaum Makeup trug, die verblassenden Sommersprossen nicht verdeckte. John hatte sie immer nur in der Therapie gesehen, in der Therapeutenkleidung, weisse Hose und T-Shirt, die Haare zu einem engen Zopf geflochten.

„Schön, euch beide so zu sehen“, sagte sie liebevoll. „Danke für die Einladung.“

Sie strahlte auch privat diese tiefe Ruhe aus, die Ernsthaftigkeit und Heiterkeit, die sie in der Therapie vermittelte.

„Wir möchten uns auf diese Weise bedanken“, sagte Sherlock. „Für alles, was Sie für uns getan haben. Es ist so viel mehr, als Sie sich vorstellen können. Es hat unser Leben verändert.“

Nora schaute in Sherlocks Augen, dann in Johns. Sie lächelte und sagte, sanft und berührt:

„Ich sehe, Sie tragen Ringe.“

 

 

_Ende_


End file.
